


Jedynym Łatwym Dniem Był Dzień Wczorajszy

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Translation English-Polish, a Danny jest Dannym, a w międzyczasie, bo Steve ma zły dzień, i jest neandertalczykiem, i niczego mu nie ułatwia, mnóstwo fluffu i humoru, trochę improwizacja tłumaczeniowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: To zabawne jak niektóre dni po prostu nie układają się tak jak byś się spodziewał.6/6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts), [Wrotka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrotka/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847285) by [China_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_Rose/pseuds/China_Rose). 



> Obiecany rok temu, zatem mocno spóźniony - ale lepiej późno niż wcale, no nie? - prezent dla **Underthewater2016** oraz **Wrotka** za wytrwałe komentowanie _"Zostań moją własnością"_.
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Część 1

**It's in His Kiss** *   
_(Odpowiedzi szukaj w jego pocałunku)_

 

SMS od Steve'a pojawił się jak grom z jasnego nieba. Zespół właśnie doprowadził do końca wyjątkowo paskudne śledztwo i była to jedna z tych spraw, kiedy zwyczajnie nie byli w stanie ocalić wszystkich ofiar. Dla Steve'a był to dotkliwy cios i mężczyzna chciał już tylko zostać sam ze sobą przez jakiś czas; Danny natomiast zawsze czuł, że w takich momentach najlepiej było usiąść, wypić piwo albo dwa i po prostu spędzić czas w towarzystwie kogoś, kto rozumiał twój ból.

Jednakże McGarrett nie był takim typem człowieka, ani nie był gliniarzem. McGarrett był samotnym wojownikiem i miał skłonność do [internalizowania](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internalizacja#Nauki_spo.C5.82eczne) wszystkiego. Zatem Danny nie próbował interweniować, kiedy jego szef, partner i przyjaciel praktycznie wybiegł z ich siedziby i udał się do domu, aby zapewne rozpamiętywać każdy szczegół zamkniętego dochodzenia, zastanawiając się czy i gdzie spartaczyli swoją robotę. Danny akceptował to, że Steve miał inne metody działania oraz że w takiej sytuacji wybrał dla siebie samotność, ale to nie znaczyło, że się z tym zgadzał. On jedynie szanował tę decyzję.

Tak więc Danny pozwolił mu wyjść, umiarkowanie nieszczęśliwy z powodu podłego samopoczucia swojego przyjaciela, i zabrał się za pisanie raportu. Nic nie rozpraszało jego uwagi, dopóki nie otrzymał SMS-a od Steve'a. Wiadomość brzmiała: _Nie wiem, co mam robić. To już koniec. Nie ma czasu na pożegnania. Dzięki za wspomnienia. Było świetnie, ale nie potrafię tego dłużej ciągnąć. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie._

Wszystkie próby dodzwonienia się do Steve'a spotkały się z brakiem odzewu, więc Danny wsiadł w samochód i z karkołomną prędkością pojechał do domu McGarretta, mając nadzieję na najlepsze, ale spodziewając się najgorszego. Steve zawsze był zbyt popędliwy zdaniem Danny'ego, a teraz wyglądało na to, że całkiem puściły mu nerwy i znalazł się na krawędzi... czego?... popełnienia samobójstwa? To było nie do pomyślenia, a jednak ten SMS zdawał się sugerować, że wyraźnie istniała taka możliwość.

Do diabła, oczywiście, że istniała taka możliwość. Dopiero co zajmowali się sprawą byłego SEALsa, który nabawił się choroby psychicznej w następstwie swoich doświadczeń podczas misji, i wszyscy - okej, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Steve'a - uważali, że facet zamordował swoją żonę - czego jednak nie zrobił, ale oni wtedy jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. W każdym razie rzecz w tym, że facet zachowywał się drażliwie jak Steve, a potem totalnie mu odwaliło. Czyli być może ze Steve'em działo się to samo, ale Danny był zdeterminowany, aby okazać mu wsparcie w tych trudnych chwilach - oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie będzie na to za późno.

Niemal taranując frontowe drzwi, wpadł do domu Steve'a i zahamował z poślizgiem na środku salonu, stając twarzą w twarz z bardzo żywym, ale roztrzęsionym eks-SEALsem, który krążył po pokoju w tę i z powrotem i mamrotał pod nosem coś o utraconej miłości i zmarnowanych okazjach.

\- Steve? STEVEN! - wrzasnął Danny, kiedy jego przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu sprawiał wrażenie nieświadomego jego obecności.

Steve odwrócił się i popatrzył tępo na intruza. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

Danny podniósł do góry swój telefon i nim potrząsnął. - Dostałem SMS-a... twojego SMS-a.

Na twarzy Steve'a pojawił się cień konsternacji.

\- Gdzie jest twoja komórka?

\- Nie wiem. Gdzieś ją rzuciłem - wymamrotał Steve, rozglądając się po pokoju za swoim telefonem. - Więc czemu tu jesteś? - zapytał, wyraźnie zmieszany pojawieniem się przyjaciela w jego salonie.

\- Och, niech się zastanowię... może dlatego, bo ktoś przysłał mi tego SMS-a - wyjaśnił Danny, po czym otworzył wiadomość i odczytał jej treść swojemu partnerowi.

Wyraz twarzy Steve'a w mgnieniu oka zmienił się z konsternacji poprzez panikę do jawnej rozpaczy.

\- Wysłałem to do ciebie?

\- Taa. Stało się coś złego?

\- Myślałem, że wysłałem to do Cat. - Steve jęknął żałośnie, siadając ciężko na krześle i uderzając czołem o stół.

Brwi Danny'ego uniosły się gwałtownie. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubił Catherine. To była wspaniała dziewczyna. Mógł wręcz powiedzieć, że była idealna, ale to po prostu oznaczało, że gdy ona zawijała do portu, Steve poświęcał swój czas jej, zaś Danny wolał, kiedy Steve poświęcał swój czas jemu, a nie najwprawniejszej oficer wywiadu Amerykańskiej Marynarki Wojennej.

\- Zrywasz z nią? - zapytał, starając się, by w jego głosie nie było słychać nadziei.

\- Nie!

_Zatem co miał znaczyć ten SMS?_ , zdziwił się Danny. - Myślałem, że łączy was świetna relacja.

\- Ja też tak myślałem - rozległa się stłumiona odpowiedź załamanego mężczyzny.

\- Okej. Więc czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć co się, do diabła, dzieje, skoro dostałem SMS-a, który brzmi tak, jakbyś rozważał [spacer po desce](https://www.edukator.pl/tik_edukator/Walk%20the%20Planck.html), a teraz mi mówisz, że wysłałeś tę wiadomość do mnie przez pomyłkę?

\- "Enterprise" odpłynął - wyjęczał Steve.

\- Cóż, dziękuję, [panie Sulu](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikaru_Sulu), ale ja nadal nic z tego nie rozumiem.

Danny był z lekka wkurzony, że domagał się jakiegoś wyjaśnienia, ponieważ po dwudziestu minutach biadolenia Steve'a pod tytułem "o, ja nieszczęsny!" i nie widząc szans na rychły koniec tej sytuacji, Danny zamówił pizzę, wyciągnął dwa piwa z lodówki i usadowił się wygodnie, aby obejrzeć resztę tego show ze Steve'em w roli głównej.

\- Nie pojmuję tego - wydukał Steve. - Sądziłem, że jestem dobrym kochankiem i troskliwym chłopakiem. Mam stałą pracę, dom i regularnie ćwiczę. Gotuję, sprzątam, znam wiele języków obcych i potrafię zabić na tuzin różnych sposobów. Powiedz mi, czego tu nie lubić?

Danny otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale Steve się nakręcił i nie dopuścił go do głosu: - "To nie wystarczy", powiedziała. Ona chce więcej. WIĘCEJ czego? Zaangażowania, obrączki, dzieci? Co znaczy "więcej", Danny?

\- Ja bym chętnie miał z tobą dzieci - wtrącił Danny, pociągając łyk piwa.

Steve poczuł się usprawiedliwiony oświadczeniem swojego partnera. - Widzisz? Zgadzasz się ze mną, że jestem dobrą partią.

\- Być może powinieneś trochę przystopować z tym samouwielbieniem, kolego - oznajmił Danny, jednocześnie kierując się do drzwi, żeby zapłacić za pizzę.

Steve wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. - Że co...? - Potrząsnął głową i dalej nerwowo krążył po pokoju, mimo że Danny był teraz zajęty przy drzwiach. - Napisała mi, cytuję... _To już koniec. Nie ma czasu na pożegnania. Dzięki za wspomnienia. Było świetnie, ale nie potrafię tego dłużej ciągnąć. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie**_.

W głowie Danny'ego zapaliła się żaróweczka, kiedy siadał na kanapie z pizzą umieszczoną wygodnie na stoliku do kawy i butelką piwa w zasięgu ręki. _Czyli wiadomość Steve'a brzmiała: "Nie wiem, co mam robić." i przypadkiem lub podświadomie wysłał ją do mnie, zamiast do swojej dziewczyny. Dzięki ci, boże._

\- Okej, czyli zamierzałeś jej powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, w czym tkwi problem? Założę się, że nawet nie miałeś pojęcia, że istnieje jakiś problem. Mam rację? - zapytał ostrożnie, próbując się rozeznać w myśleniu swojego partnera.

Steve skinął głową, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z podziwem, że Danny potrafił być aż tak wnikliwy.

\- Kłóciliście się ostatnio? - _Proszę, powiedz 'tak'. Proszę, powiedz 'tak'_.

\- Tak. Nie. Może nieco bardziej niż zwykle - przyznał wreszcie Steve.

\- A wczoraj, czy posprzeczaliście się o coś poważnego? Może o coś poważniejszego niż zwykle? Nie pogodziliście się albo zrobiliście to, ale żadne z was nie było szczęśliwe? Jestem na dobrym tropie?

\- Tak. Doszło między nami do kłótni i sam nawet nie wiem, o co tak właściwie chodziło, ale w końcu jakoś załagodziliśmy sprawę, a potem ona wróciła na statek. No i pomyślałem sobie, że wynagrodzę jej to następnym razem, kiedy będzie w porcie - odparł Steve, wzruszając ramionami.

Teraz dla Danny'ego wszystko było jasne jak słońce.  
\- Jednak ona miała dosyć, a jej statek wypłynął, co ułatwiło jej ucieczkę. I nie chce wracać, by prowadzić z tobą kolejne spory. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, kolego - ona z tobą skończyła. Teraz pozwól, że przetłumaczę dla ciebie, co ten SMS znaczył w języku kobiet. Cat dobrze się bawiła, dopóki to trwało, ale chce czegoś więcej, a ty nie możesz jej więcej dać. Tak więc zachowa dobre wspomnienia i zapomni o gównianej reszcie, o ile, oczywiście, nie będziesz próbował do niej wrócić - ponieważ w takim przypadku każda jedna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek się jej naraziłeś, zostanie ci wypomniana, więc lepiej miej się na baczności. Wystarczy jeden fałszywy krok i _bum_ , przypomni ci, że ma powyżej uszu twojej pracy, nędznych zarobków, które przynosisz do domu, i że przestałeś sprawiać, że czuje się wyjątkowa. Ani się obejrzysz, przestaniesz być "tym jednym jedynym" i staniesz się wyrzutkiem, a ona nie będzie mogła znieść twoich ubrań, twojej wody kolońskiej i co najgorsze - ciebie. Rozstaniecie się, a ona powie: "zostańmy przyjaciółmi", tak samo jak czarna wdowa mówi 'wejdź w moją śliczną pajęczynę', a później pożre cię żywcem. Nie wierz w takie bzdury. Byłe _nie są_ przyjaciółkami i następnym razem, kiedy ją zobaczysz - jeżeli będzie jakiś następny raz - powie ci, jak dobrze wygląda twoja fryzura "teraz, kiedy nareszcie pozbyłeś się tych obrzydliwych kosmetyków, których kiedyś używałeś. To od nich zawsze miałeś takie tłuste włosy i nie cierpiałam tego, że musiałam myć ręce, ilekroć ich dotknęłam". Oczywiście, ona będzie doskonale wiedzieć, że wciąż używasz tego samego żelu, ale po prostu musiała o tym napomknąć; zawsze przekręcając nóż choć odrobinkę bardziej, żeby ci przypomnieć, że wszystko skończone i że tak cholernie cię nienawidzi aż do szpiku kości. I nie bądź głupi, łudząc się, że zobaczysz ją gdy tylko jej statek zawinie do portu. Nie figurujesz już w jej terminarzu, kolego. Do tego czasu ona albo znajdzie sobie nowego faceta, albo będzie się za nim rozglądać, a ty, tak czy owak, będziesz tylko dodatkowym sprzętem, którego ona nie potrzebuje. Takie są fakty: jeśli chodzi o jej SMS-a, w rzeczywistości chciała ci powiedzieć, że nie zamierza się z tobą spotykać po tej stronie apokalipsy, bo nie ma ci już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Wasz związek należy do historii, a ona ruszyła naprzód. Więc bywaj zdrów, marynarzu.

Danny sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto przeżywa od nowa miniony horror, zapatrzywszy się w odległą przestrzeń, gdy tylko jego tyrada dobiegła końca.

\- Czy my nadal rozmawiamy o Cat? Bo ja nie używam kosmetyków do włosów... - poinformował ze skrępowaniem Steve pomstującego Danny'ego.

Danny obrócił się w jego stronę i przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu partnerowi. - Naprawdę? Wow, masz świetne włosy.

Steve uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Dzięki.

\- Ale wróćmy do sedna sprawy. Tak, mówiłem o Cat. Cat jest kobietą, a wszystkie kobiety mają swoje sposoby, żebyś zapłacił za każde uchybienie, więc się pilnuj. Ten SMS to coś znacznie więcej niż garść frazesów. Och, co to to nie! Musisz wiedzieć, co one znaczą, bo - zaufaj mi - kobiety nigdy nie mówią tego, co mają na myśli. Jako facet, musisz bezwzględnie rozumieć podtekst oraz przemilczaną resztę. Czyli, traktując ją dosłownie, wiedziałeś, że Cat cię rzuciła, ale teraz spotkało cię niemiłe zaskoczenie, dowiadując się, co rzeczywiście chciała ci powiedzieć, zgadza się?

\- Absolutnie - przytaknął Steve.

\- Steve, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nieodwołalnie skończone? Ona już cię nie chce. Tak bardzo mi przykro, stary.

\- Och. - Steve był wyraźnie wstrząśnięty. - Ale, Danny, ja po prostu nie rozumiem, czemu ona nie była szczęśliwa. Poświęcałem jej każdą wolną sekundę, a jej to nie wystarczało.

\- Może ona chciała minut - mruknął Danny, przeżuwając kawałek pizzy. - Rany, to jest wyśmienite. Chcesz trochę?

\- Nie - odparł Steve. - Przyniosłeś to ze sobą? - zapytał nagle, wskazując na pizzę.

\- Skądże.

\- Och. - Steve głowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią Danny'ego, po czym wrócił do bieżącego tematu: - Lubię ją, Danno, jest taka śmiała.

\- Nosi śmiałe dekolty - wymamrotał Danny pomiędzy kęsami jedzenia.

\- Co mówiłeś?

\- Nic takiego. - Danny uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

\- Jest inteligentna i sprawia, że dobrze się czuję.

_Ja mógłbym sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej. "Wybierz mnie. Weź mnie. Kochaj mnie"._ Jednak na głos powiedział: - No i widzisz, tobie się wydaje, że w tym wszystkim chodzi tylko o ciebie.

\- Bo tak jest, do cholery. To ona mnie rzuciła. Mam prawo czuć irytację.

\- Twoje ego zarobiło kilka siniaków, nic poza tym.

\- Gówno prawda. Myślałem, że zmierzaliśmy we właściwym kierunku - warknął Steve.

\- Kto, ty i ja?

\- Nie. Uh! Tak, ty i ja, i nie, ona i ja.

\- Pogubiłem się - odparł Danny. - Zmierzaliśmy w jakimś kierunku?

\- No cóż, tak.

\- Wow.

\- Tak! Nie! Boże, mówię o niej i o mnie - usiłował wyjaśnić Steve, wyglądając przez okno na plażę.

Danny'emu zrzedła mina. - Myślę, że zostałem zraniony.

Steve obrócił się na pięcie tak szybko, że prawie przewrócił Danny'ego, próbując znaleźć się przy nim.

\- Jesteś ranny? Gdzie? - wykrzyknął, przesuwając rękami po ciele swojego współpracownika, szukając jakiegokolwiek odstępstwa od normy, które wskazywałoby na naturę obrażeń Danny'ego.

\- W moją dumę, durna pało - odparował Danny. - I przestań mnie obmacywać. 

Steve opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok z wyrazem rozdrażnienia na twarzy. - Danny, tu nie chodzi o ciebie - zbeształ swojego przyjaciela.

\- Jakbym mógł nie zauważyć.

\- Tu chodzi o mnie i o... - urwał nagle Steve.

\- Cat - podpowiedział Danny.

\- Racja, o mnie i... jesteś pewien, że dobrze się czujesz? Bo wyglądasz trochę blado.

Danny westchnął. - Nic mi nie jest. No więc mówiłeś właśnie, że chodzi o ciebie.

Magiczny moment, o ile można było go tak nazwać, przeminął. - Dokładnie, dziękuję ci za wyrozumiałość. Rzadko poddaję się takim emocjom, ale ty jesteś moim przyjacielem i nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt inny, z kim wolałbym dzielić moją rozpacz bardziej niż z tobą - oświadczył uroczyście Steve.

_Chyba zaraz umrę ze szczęścia_.  - Jejku, aż mnie zatkało. Może chciałbyś się czegoś napić... wody, piwa, cykuty? - zaproponował Danny.

\- Nie, niczego mi nie trzeba - odparł z roztargnieniem Steve, ponownie zapatrzywszy się w okno.

\- To by się zgadzało - mruknął pod nosem jego partner. - Zdecydowanie masz wszystko na swoim miejscu.

\- Przepraszam, możesz powtórzyć?

\- Mniejsza z tym, mów dalej, proszę.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, Danny, skoro wydajesz się posiadać bardziej wnikliwą wiedzę o związkach niż ja, co właściwie zrobiłem nie tak?

\- Cóż... - Danny spróbował się odezwać, jednak znowu Steve wszedł mu w słowo, za bardzo pochłonięty tą chwilą, żeby to zauważyć.

\- Myślałem, że to co nasz łączyło, powinno wystarczyć. Nasz związek był funkcjonalny, efektywny i adekwatny - pożalił się Steve.

\- Funkcjonalny, efektywny i adekwatny? Co do... Czy ty sądziłeś, że ten związek to testowanie nowego statku na pełnym morzu? Kolego, mówimy o związku. Związki nigdy nie są funkcjonalne, efektywne i adekwatne. Związki są pełne pasji i emocji, miłości i namiętności.

Steve wpatrywał się w swojego partnera, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa. Zwyczajnie nie pojmował, o co mu chodziło.

\- Okej, więc powiedz mi to. Czy Cat sprawiała, że podkurczałeś palce u stóp?

\- Słucham? - zapytał Steve, obracając się twarzą do Danny'ego.

\- No, w łóżku? Czy doprowadzała cię do stanu, w którym miękły ci kolana, byłeś twardy jak kamień, a twoje palce się podkurczały?

\- O nie. Nie. Nie będziemy rozmawiać na ten temat - oznajmił stanowczo Steve, potrząsając głową, grożąc palcem i odsuwając się od przyjaciela.

\- Więc jak to z nią było? - nie ustępował Danny, ruszając w stronę Steve'a.

\- Cat była niezła - przyznał Steve.

\- Ale seks nie był wspaniały - Danny powiedział na głos to, co zostało przemilczane. - Czy ona podkurczała palce u stóp, kiedy ją bzykałeś?

\- Jednego razu poskarżyła się, że złapał ją skurcz w łydce - przyznał Steve.

\- Przed czy po?

\- W trakcie.

\- Auć! - Danny zatrzymał się i uniósł jedną brew. - Czyli być może ten związek nie był aż tak świetny, jak to sobie wyobrażałeś. Może twoja praca stanowiła przeszkodę; może mimo wszystko nie byłeś tym idealnym facetem. Może ten związek i ty nie spełnialiście jej wysokich oczekiwań.

\- Może po prostu brakowało jej ćwiczeń rozciągających - zadumał się Steve.

\- Okej, panie 'Jestem najwspanialszym cudem od czasu wynalezienia krojonego chleba', mam dla ciebie nowinę: wszystkie ćwiczenia rozciągające na tym świecie nie uratowałyby tego związku. Dziewczyna wypłynęła w morze na wielkim statku, żeby nie wracać tutaj przez długi czas, i zerwała z tobą przez SMS-a. No proszę cię. Cat jest oficerem wywiadu, no nie?

\- Tak, ale nie widzę co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek.

\- Nie widzisz, huh? Cóż, może zatem spróbujemy to przeanalizować? Cat prawdopodobnie wiedziała jak czytać w tobie jak w otwartej książce, a mimo to wysłała ci wiadomość, zamiast powiedzieć ci prosto w oczy, że z wami koniec. To mówi wiele o tym, jak bardzo tak naprawdę zależało jej na tobie.

\- Pewnie gonił ją czas... - Steve próbował bronić Cat, ale ten argument zabrzmiał płytko nawet dla niego samego.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie dalej, kolego, ale wspomnisz moje słowa: to zamknięta sprawa.

Steve opadł ciężko na swój fotel. - I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

Danny wcisnął mu do ręki butelkę piwa. - Masz, napij się.

\- Muszę to naprawić - wymamrotał Steve.

\- Chwila, marynarzu, co chcesz naprawiać? Ona odeszła. Ten statek już odpłynął, partnerze.

\- Wiem, że mieli opuścić port o 16:00. Właśnie w tym momencie "Enterprise" wpływa na pełne morze.

\- Nie, kapuściany głąbie. Wasz związek się skończył. Ona nie jest już tobą zainteresowana i żadna ilość naprawiania niczego nie polepszy. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, sam to powiedziałeś: jesteś niemal takim ideałem, że już bardziej się nie da, więc nie ma czego naprawiać. Kimkolwiek jesteś i cokolwiek robisz, nie byłeś odpowiedni dla tej kobiety. Po prostu pozwól jej odejść.

Steve pokiwał głową i pociągnął długi łyk ze swojej butelki. - Lubiłem ją, wiesz?

\- Ale jej nie kochałeś, Steve.

Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Na to czasami trzeba poczekać.

\- Od jak dawna byliście ze sobą?

\- Od jakiegoś czasu - brzmiała wymijająca odpowiedź.

Zaciskając usta, Danny utkwił wzrok w swoim partnerze, wyzywając go do powiedzenia prawdy.

\- Dobra, już dobra. Z przerwami od dwóch lat, mniej więcej.

\- A jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, że zamierzasz się oświadczyć.

\- Czekałem na odpowiedni moment - przyznał Steve, jakby to powinno być oczywiste od samego początku.

\- Serio? I ten odpowiedni moment miał nastąpić...

\- Kiedy sobie uświadomię, że ją kocham.

\- Och, a jak długo zamierzałeś czekać na to objawienie? - Danny zaczynał mieć dosyć tego, że Steve zachowuje się jak skończony palant.

\- No cóż...

\- Wiem. Na to czasami faktycznie trzeba poczekać.

\- Zgadza się - przytaknął Steve i westchnął. - Więc co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Zainwestuj w ogromny zapas lubrykantu albo bierz zimne prysznice - odrzekł bezceremonialnie Danny.

Steve niemal zakrztusił się piwem i spojrzał spode łba na swojego przyjaciela.

Danny wzruszył ramionami, nie okazując skruchy za swój komentarz. - Posłuchaj mnie, stary. Cat była świetną dziewczyną, ale utknęliście w zawieszeniu i jej się to znudziło. Byłeś zapracowany, nie zauważyłeś, więc _szast-prast_ , odeszła od ciebie, a ty teraz przechodzisz kryzys osobowości. To żadna nowość, sam to przerabiałem, nawet mam t-shirt na pamiątkę. Jakoś to przeżyjesz.

\- Wcale nie przechodzę kryzysu osobowości.

\- Owszem, przechodzisz - oznajmił Danny tonem mędrca.

\- Wykluczone. Po prostu nie znasz mnie wystarczająco dobrze.

\- Naprawdę? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? - Danny pewnym krokiem podszedł do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie, po prostu mało o mnie wiesz - obstawał przy swoim Steve, choć tym razem z mniejszym przekonaniem, ponieważ Danny pochylał się nad nim, oparłszy mocno ręce na podłokietnikach fotela.

\- Znam cię aż za dobrze i wiem, czego ci trzeba.

\- Czyżby? - wykrztusił piskliwie Steve. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby odepchnąć Danny'ego.

\- Jak najbardziej.

Nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, Danny pocałował go, wpijając się w jego usta. To był prawdziwie męski pocałunek. Z drapiącym zarostem i łapczywością, i kiedy Danny skończył, wyprostował się i wytarł wargi wierzchem dłoni, spoglądając na swojego zszokowanego partnera.

Steve się nie poruszył. Jedynie gapił się, z rozdziawionymi ustami, na Danny'ego. W końcu pozbierał się na tyle, żeby powiedzieć:  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie.

\- Jesteś niewiarygodnie spostrzegawczy. Wiesz o tym, no nie?

\- Pocałowałeś mnie! - Wzburzenie Steve'a stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze.

\- To już zdążyliśmy ustalić - przypomniał mu Danny.

\- Ty... ty...

\- Pocałowałem cię. Wiem i _mnie_ się podobało - dodał Danny, zabierając ze stolika swoje kluczyki.

\- Zostawiasz mnie?

Danny uniósł brwi, zaskoczony taką odpowiedzią. - Nigdy nie wyciągam na pierwszej randce.

\- Och.

\- I nie zostawiam cię, tylko jadę do domu. Więc przestań myśleć o związku, który i tak był skazany na klęskę, i zastanów się dokładnie nad tym pocałunkiem. Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy, partnerze.

Steve niepewnie podniósł rękę i zamachał palcami w marnej namiastce pożegnania.

Zamykając drzwi, Danny usłyszał jak Steve powtarza: "Danny mnie pocałował."

\- No jasne, że tak - odpowiedział po cichu i pogwizdując z zadowoleniem, pomaszerował do swojego samochodu.

 

____________________________________

* **A/N:** “The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)”, autor: Rudy Clark, nagranie Betty Everett 1964.  
teledysk Cher: [KLIK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARZDfcVOwno) (wszystkie tłumaczenia tytułów/cytatów są moje, bo oficjalnych tłumaczeń na polski albo nie znalazłam, albo się nie nadawały; poza tym oznaczenia **A/N** wskazują oryginalne przypisy autorki – reszta przypisów i podlinkowanych haseł jest ode mnie)

** Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie - oryg. _catch you on the flip side_ , co jako idiom znaczy po prostu "do zobaczenia później". [urbandoctionary](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=catch%20you%20on%20the%20flip%20side) podpowiada, że jest to zwrot często używany przez radiowych DJów, w sensie że odezwą się znowu, kiedy skończą grać daną płytę - czyli Cath pewnie miała tutaj na myśli, że zobaczy się ze Steve'em, kiedy po misji wróci na przepustkę, no ale ja musiałam trzymać się dosłownej "drugiej strony", bo inaczej Danny by się nie wystraszył ^_^

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Część 2

**Don’t Poke the Bear**   
_(Nie drażnij misia)_

 

Steve McGarrett _nigdy_ nie spóźniał się do pracy.

Jednakże McGarrett miał za sobą niespokojną noc. Pomiędzy śmiercią zakładnika, byciem porzuconym przez dziewczynę oraz pocałunkiem Danny'ego, wczorajszy dzień był dniem z piekła rodem, a dzisiaj wcale nie było lepiej. Zaczęło się od tego, że zaspał, później musiał wymienić koło z powodu przebitej opony, a teraz jakiś idiota zostawił swój samochód na jego miejscu parkingowym. Nie żeby na tym miejscu widniało jego nazwisko, ale _wszyscy_ wiedzieli, że to było jego miejsce - a jednak ktoś inny je zajął, co znaczyło, że Steve był zmuszony zaparkować wiele mil dalej. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że rano nie miał czasu wziąć prysznica ani się ogolić, a także nie mógł znaleźć żadnych czystych ciuchów, to jeszcze wyjeżdżając z własnego podjazdu najechał na jakiś gwóźdź i _bum_ , złapał gumę. Zatem wymienił koło i popędził ile fabryka dała do pracy, a teraz musiał wlec się pieszo pół mili z powrotem do Pałacu, co oczywiście dodatkowo wydłużyło jego spóźnienie.

_Zabiję tego sukinsyna, który ukradł moje miejsce_ , myślał, jednocześnie wyliczając różnorodne i innowacyjne metody, którymi zamierzał się posłużyć do wymierzenia wspomnianej kary dla złodzieja miejsc parkingowych.

Widzicie, Steve McGarrett zaliczał się do tych facetów, którzy potrafili spokojnie jeść śniadanie, kiedy trzysta metrów dalej czyhało na nich cztery tysiące Kubańczyków wyszkolonych do zabijania. Nie tolerował głupców; zazwyczaj po prostu ich eliminował. Był prostolinijnym, zrównoważonym człowiekiem, który nie brał jeńców, nie porzucał swoich ludzi i ogólnie rzecz biorąc maszerował przez życie sprężystym krokiem. Zgodził się wziąć tę robotę, aby pomścić morderstwo swojego ojca, lecz również po to, by czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem swoich ukochanych wysp. Traktował swoją pracę poważnie i oczekiwał, że członkowie jego zespołu wykażą się takim samym zaangażowaniem i kompetentnością - co w większości robili, to znaczy aż do wczoraj.

Wczoraj Steve stracił swoją czujność. Nie tylko obwiniał się za nie do końca pomyślny rezultat ich akcji, ale do tego został całkowicie zaskoczony, kiedy zerwała z nim jego dziewczyna. Jeszcze gorzej było z pocałunkiem Danny'ego. Bez względu na to, ile razy to analizował, dochodził do tego samego wniosku... kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nie chodziło o to, że to był zły pocałunek - wręcz przeciwnie, prawdę mówiąc - ale był on niestosowny, a poza tym Steve nie całował się z facetami, ponieważ miał byłą dziewczynę, psiakrew! Czyli wczorajszy dzień zajmował dosyć wysoką pozycję na liczniku okropności McGarretta, a dzień dzisiejszy też nie rozwijał się zbyt dobrze.

Na chwilę ogarnęły go wątpliwości czy życie z powrotem na Hawajach nie sprawiło, że złagodniał - może zdążył stracić swój pazur? Potem jednak uznał, że to był po prostu jeden z tych dni, a jedna przegrana bitwa nie oznacza przegranej wojny. Musiał tylko pozbierać się do kupy i ruszyć z miejsca... najlepiej naprzód, ale każdy kierunek będzie zadowalający, o ile nie zacznie się cofać. Fakt faktem, niełatwo mu było odzyskać kontrolę nad jego życiem, kiedy dzień zaczął się tak fatalnie - zwłaszcza że przebita opona uniemożliwiła mu ruch w jakimkolwiek kierunku.

Mimo wszystko starał się zachować optymizm, gdy wspinał się po schodach do swojego biura. Wiedział, że po prostu musi powściągnąć swoje uczucia i objąć dowództwo nad swoim życiem i swoim zespołem, a resztę zostawić za sobą. W żadnym razie nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakieś nieistotne zakłócenia ze strony współpracowników, którzy nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty niż drażnienie misia, wytrąciły go z obranego kursu. Zatem z właściwym nastawieniem i myśląc jedynie o pracy, Steve wmaszerował do siedziby Five-0.

Jednakże, przez tę poranną kumulację niefortunnych zdarzeń, zjawił się jako ostatni i jego odzyskana pewność siebie prędko się ulotniła, kiedy musiał stawić czoła swojemu zespołowi, bo cała trójka zgodnie gapiła się na niego, okazując najróżniejsze emocje, kiedy wparował do biura.

\- Dzień dobry - powiedział neutralnym tonem, przemykając obok swoich podwładnych zebranych wokół komputerowego stołu.

Kono z Chinem unieśli brwi, widząc jego niechlujny wygląd, ale Danny tylko prychnął.

_A więc Steve Nie-wiem-co-to-emocje McGarrett jest poruszony. No i dobrze!_ , pomyślał z triumfem.

Steve wyglądał koszmarnie, ale próbował roztaczać wokół siebie aurę "nie oceniajcie książki po okładce. Jestem zwartą i gotową maszyną bojową". Jednak jego podkrążone oczy, wczorajsze ubranie, nieogolone policzki i włosy rozpaczliwie domagające się grzebienia wymownie świadczyły o jego nastroju i stanie umysłu.

\- Wyspałeś się? - spytał Danny, kiedy McGarrett go mijał.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? Sam powinieneś wiedzieć! - odwarknął Steve.

Danny podniósł ręce obronnym gestem i się roześmiał: - Czyżbyś wstał z łóżka lewą nogą, słonko? - podpuścił go.

Chin i Kono wymienili spojrzenia obejmujące wszystko od "czy nam się to przesłyszało?" do "co się, do cholery, dzieje między tą dwójką?".

Ich spojrzenia nie uszły uwadze Steve'a, który usiłował zapanować nad swoimi emocjami po słowach Danny'ego. Naprawdę sądził, że podoła konfrontacji z tym facetem, lecz teraz uświadomił sobie, że nadal brnie przez ruchome piaski i szybko się pogrąża. Widok Danny'ego rozwścieczył go i podniecił, i, no dobra, skołował - i najwyraźniej było po nim widać co się dzieje w jego głowie. Więc chociaż desperacko pragnął prezentować się jako uosobienie "maszyny bojowej", wyglądał raczej jak przemoczony, ubłocony kociak, który został wyciągnięty za ogon z rury odpływowej i którego niezwłocznie trzeba było przytulić.

To wykraczało poza limit, jaki Steve mógł znieść w tym momencie. - Do mojego gabinetu, natychmiast! - rozkazał Danny'emu, umykając do swojego sanktuarium.

Danny popatrzył na pozostałą dwójkę, wzruszył ramionami i podążył za swoim wzburzonym przyjacielem do jego biura.

\- Zamknij drzwi - warknął Steve.

\- Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że oni wciąż nas widzą, a jeśli zaczniesz krzyczeć, to również cię usłyszą.

\- Mam to gdzieś! - brzmiała naburmuszona odpowiedź.

Więc Danny z powrotem otworzył drzwi, skoro Steve powiedział, że ma to gdzieś.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? Powiedziałem, żebyś zamknął drzwi.

\- Powiedziałeś też, że masz to gdzieś. Mógłbyś się zdecydować?

\- Na co? Czemu to robisz? - jęknął Steve, a to było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej by chciał.

\- Robię to, co powiedziałeś...

\- Zamknij drzwi i dziób na kłódkę - wrzasnął McGarrett, uderzając pięściami w biurko.

\- Okej. - Danny wykonał polecenie i czekał na rozpoczęcie tyrady.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie - syknął Steve.

\- Owszem.

To nie była odpowiedź, której Steve się spodziewał. Chciał zaprzeczeń albo przyznania się do pijackiego wybryku, albo najzwyklejszego obrócenia wszystkiego w żart. Z całą pewnością nie chciał usłyszeć stanowczego "owszem".

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, jak gdyby powód mógł się zmienić od zeszłego wieczoru.

\- Bo wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś potrzebował pocałunku. Poza tym twoja podświadomość mnie pragnęła, inaczej nie wysłałbyś do mnie tego SMS-a.

\- Wcale nie potrzebowałem pocałunku, a z tym SMS-em to była zwykła pomyłka. Wszystkim zdarzają się pomyłki.

\- Ty nie jesteś jak wszyscy.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co i definitywnie potrzebowałeś tamtego pocałunku.

\- Właśnie że nie.

\- Właśnie że tak.

\- Właśnie że nie... och, skończ z tym. Mówię serio. Nie możesz mnie całować.

Danny pokręcił głową, zastanowił się nad tym co Steve powiedział, a potem zapytał: - Czemu nie?

\- Czemu nie?! Czemu nie?! - wykrzyknął Steve, wymachując rękami. - Bo jestem facetem.

\- Taa, no i?

\- Mam byłą dziewczynę.

\- Co z tego? Zerwała z tobą, więc to nie tak, że ją zdradzasz, zgadza się? - zauważył Danny.

\- Ale ja nie jestem gejem - wyszeptał Steve, nachylając się blisko do Danny'ego.

Danny nachylił się jeszcze bliżej i odparł szeptem: - Ja też nie.

\- Nie? Och. - Steve się wyprostował. - No, to w porządku, a tak dla twojej informacji: nie całuję się z mężczyznami - oświadczył z nutą nieodwołalności.

\- Okej. Cieszę się, żeśmy to sobie wyjaśnili. I jak, podobało ci się?

Steve nie był przygotowany na to pytanie i odpowiedział, zanim jego mózg się połapał, że Danny podstępnie przejął kierowanie rozmową.  
\- No... tak... było nieźle.

\- Nieźle. Tylko nieźle? - Danny się roześmiał i zakołysał na piętach. - To był świetny pocałunek.

\- W kategorii pierwszych pocałunków... - Nagle rozum Steve'a nadrobił zaległości i Steve oblał się rumieńcem. - Zamknij się, Daniel.

\- "Daniel", tak? Teraz jestem Daniel. Czyli że co, Danny cię pocałował, ale Daniel dla ciebie pracuje. Tak chcesz to rozegrać, Steven? Podobał ci się ten pocałunek. - Danny dziabnął palcem pierś Steve'a. - I mnie nie odepchnąłeś. Powiem więcej, zareagowałeś. Założę się, że ci wtedy stanął - dodał, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

\- Daniel, jestem facetem. Stanąłby mi, gdyby ktoś wciągnął flagę na maszt, okej?

\- Czyli sprawiłem, że ci stanął? Fajnie. - Danny z ekscytacją klasnął w ręce. - Wiedziałem, że ci się podobało.

\- Tak! Nie! Przez całą tę sytuację... nie będziemy o tym dyskutować.

\- Więc po co tu jestem? - spytał Danny, wiedząc doskonale, że te rzucane z marszu pytania destabilizują jego partnera.

\- Bo...

\- Bo co? - zachęcił Danny, czekając, aż Steve wymyśli jakąś odpowiedź.

\- Daniel, mówię poważnie. Nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

\- Czego?

\- Nie całuj mnie.

\- A tak dla przypomnienia, czemu nie mogę cię całować? - zapytał spokojnie Danny.

\- Bo nie całuję się z facetami.

\- Może chciałbyś to jeszcze przemyśleć, kolego - przypomniał Steve'owi Danny.

\- Dosyć tego, Daniel. Już nic więcej nie mów, okej?

Danny kiwnął głową.

\- Danny, ja nie żartuję.

Danny znowu pokiwał głową.

\- Odpowiedz mi, do cholery.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mam już nic więcej nie mówić.

Steve usiadł i zaczął tłuc głową o biurko. - Idź sobie.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, skarbie. - Co powiedziawszy, Danny posłał mu całusa i wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając Steve'a, aby w spokoju oddał się napadowi histerii.

\- Czy on się dobrze czuje? - zapytał Chin. Nie był pewny co się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej Danny miał w tym jakiś udział.

\- Nic mu nie będzie - zapewnił pozostałą dwójkę Danny.

\- Czyli przespaliście się ze sobą? - wypaliła bez zastanowienia Kono.

\- Kuzynko, nieładnie - przypomniał jej Chin.

Danny parsknął śmiechem. - Nic nie szkodzi i nie, nie spaliśmy ze sobą. Po prostu Steve ma trudny tydzień.

Kono nie miała skrupułów. - Ale Steve mówił, że ty wiesz, czemu miał ciężką noc.

\- Być może powinnaś jego o to zapytać - zasugerował Danny, wiedząc, że Kono raczej nie zrobi tego natychmiast, co dawało im wszystkim chwilę wytchnienia. - Posłuchaj, wczoraj mieliśmy trudny dzień i Steve mocno to przeżył. To naturalne, że będzie potrzebował kilku dni, zanim się z tego otrząśnie.

W tym momencie Steve wyszedł ze swojego biura i stanął obok Danny'ego.  
\- Właśnie odebrałem telefon w sprawie zwłok, które najwidoczniej wypadły z niezidentyfikowanego samolotu i obecnie znajdują się w bazie sił powietrznych Hickam*. Zbierzcie sprzęt i pojedziemy tam jednym samochodem.

Chociaż nie sprecyzował czyje auto miał na myśli, Steve już postanowił, że to nie będzie jego samochód, ponieważ jego auto stało bliżej kontynentu niż ich siedziby.

Kono chwyciła swoją torbę i jako pierwsza wypadła za drzwi, rzuciwszy przez ramię: - Do zobaczenia na parkingu.

Chin też był już gotów do wyjścia, kiedy między Steve'em a Dannym doszło do kolejnej sceny, więc zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby obejrzeć ten show.

Gdy Danny ruszył się z miejsca, jego ręka otarła się o rękę Steve'a.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie - fuknął Steve.

\- Wcale cię nie dotknąłem - odparł Danny.

\- Tak, dotknąłeś.

\- Nie, nie dotknąłem. Moja ręka otarła się o twoją. To ocieranie, nie dotykanie. Gdybym chciał cię dotknąć, zrobiłbym tak - i Danny przystąpił do demonstracji, szturchając palcem pierś Steve'a.

\- A teraz mnie szturchnąłeś. - Głos Steve'a podniósł się o oktawę.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Nie rób tego!

\- Czego? Mam się nie ocierać czy nie dotykać, czy...

\- Zamknij się, Daniel - warknął Steve.

Danny cofnął się o krok i uniósł ręce, okazując udawaną kapitulację. - Obiecuję, że nie będę cię dotykać, szturchać, dźgać ani... - zawahał się na dość długą chwilę, by kolejny rumieniec zakradł się na twarz Steve'a.

\- Daniel?

\- Tak, Steven?

\- Zbieraj się stąd i to JUŻ! - rozkazał swoim najlepszym głosem eks-SEALsa.

\- Niech no zgadnę, później będziecie się kłócić w samochodzie o to, kto ma wyglądać przez czyje okno, dobrze myślę? - odezwał się Chin i parsknął śmiechem.

Danny uśmiechnął się do Steve'a i wzruszył ramionami, lecz Steve patrzył spode łba na China.

Chin znał zasadę walki lub ucieczki i w tym momencie zdecydował się na ucieczkę, łapiąc swoje rzeczy i pospiesznie wychodząc, zanim Steve go dopadnie i udusi.

\- Już czuję, że to będzie udany dzień - mruknął kwaśno i pobiegł znaleźć Kono, żeby opowiedzieć jej o tym najświeższym incydencie, zanim Steve z Dannym do nich dołączą.

Danny pokładał się ze śmiechu nad poziomem absurdu jaki osiągnęła ta sytuacja.

Steve natomiast nie potrafił zrozumieć w czym tkwi dowcip i zjeżył się ze złości, że pozwolił swojemu partnerowi tak bardzo zajść mu za skórę.  
\- Ostrzegam cię, Daniel, zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- To ty się odwal - odburknął Danny. Miał już dosyć tych ciągłych zaczepek. - Mówiłem już, że cię dziś nie pocałuję, chyba że sam mnie o to poprosisz, ma się rozumieć.

\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie - odparł Steve, lecz wyglądało na to, że się rozluźnił po obietnicy Danny'ego. - No dobra. Okej, więc wszystko uzgodnione. Teraz mamy robotę do wykonania i muszę się na niej skoncentrować.

\- Zamiast na mnie, chciałeś powiedzieć.

\- Danny... proszę? - Głos Steve'a był wyraźnie błagalny.

\- Niech ci będzie, zostawię cię w spokoju. Czyli wszystko gra, partnerze?

Steve odchrząknął i odpowiedział z nonszalancją: - Nic się nie zmieniło. Między nami wszystko w porządku.

Kiedy zeszli na parking, Danny zawołał do China i Kono, że pojadą jego samochodem.

\- A gdzie on jest? - spytał Steve, rozglądając się za znajomym pojazdem Danny'ego.

\- Zatrzymali go w warsztacie. Dostałem auto zastępcze - wyjaśnił Danny i odblokował pilotem drzwi, żeby Kono z Chinem mogli wsiąść.

Danny ruszył w kierunku samochodu, ale uświadomił sobie, że Steve został z tyłu, jakby nogi wrosły mu w asfalt. Zatem poszedł z powrotem do swojego partnera, żeby sprawdzić co się stało. Był to potencjalnie śmiertelny błąd, bo Steve natychmiast go chwycił i popchnął brutalnie na najbliższą ścianę. Wykorzystując ciężar własnego ciała, Steve unieruchomił swojego niższego, już niedługo byłego przyjaciela i złowróżbnie umieścił jedną dłoń na jego gardle, a drugą oparł obok jego głowy. Oczywiście, będąc wyższym, całkowicie zasłonił sobą Daniela, co było niefortunne, gdyż dla kogoś przechodzącego obok z pewnością nie wyglądało to tak, że Steve zaatakował Danny'ego.

\- Masz jakiś problem? - zapytał piskliwie Danny, gdy Steve nachylił się nad swoim nemezis.

\- Ty jesteś moim problemem. Zaparkowałeś na moim miejscu? - warknął Steve, a jego oddech musnął ucho Danny'ego. - _Wszyscy_ wiedzą, że to moje miejsce.

\- Nie ma na nim twojego nazwiska, cukiereczku, więc kto pierwszy ten lepszy - brzmiała nabzdyczona odpowiedź Danny'ego.

Steve zacisnął palce akurat na tyle, by utrudnić Danny'emu złapanie oddechu. - Czy ty celowo próbujesz mnie wkurzyć?

\- Hej, obiecałem przestać z całowaniem, ocieraniem, szturchaniem i dotykaniem. Nie zwalaj na mnie winy, że... - Danny umilkł głównie przez to, że z braku tlenu zesztywniał mu język, ale też dlatego, że coś innego zdążyło zesztywnieć i to nie jemu.

\- O to nie musisz się martwić, nie zamierzam cię pocałować - oznajmił szeptem postawny eks-SEAL, napierając z coraz większym ciężarem na swojego partnera.

\- Nie musisz - wychrypiał Danny. - Dotykasz mnie i to jest całkiem przyjemne.

\- Zgadza się, _ja_ dotykam ciebie. Role się odwróciły, _partnerze_.

\- Taa, i ktoś chyba wciągnął flagę na maszt - wykrztusił ostatnim tchem Danny.

Nagle mózg Steve'a zaczął znów odbierać sygnały z reszty jego ciała i Steve uświadomił sobie, że jest twardy jak kamień. Nie był pewny jak ma się wyplątać z tej sytuacji, nie robiąc przy tym z siebie skończonego idioty, więc został na miejscu jak sparaliżowany, przywołując w myślach obrazy syberyjskich zim, niedźwiedzi polarnych i brokułów.

Właśnie w tym momencie przechodziła obok nich grupa pracowników Pałacu, którzy oczywiście ocenili po pozorach rozgrywającą się na ich oczach scenę. Pozycja, w jakiej znajdowali się Danny i Steve, sprawiała, że wyglądali bardziej na kochanków niż na zwaśnionych partnerów. W rezultacie obaj musieli znieść sypiące się pod ich adresem głośne gwizdy i okrzyki w stylu "nie przy ludziach" albo "zostawcie to na później, panienki".

Steve na chwilę oparł głowę na ramieniu Danny'ego. _To się nie dzieje naprawdę_ , pomyślał. Tak, ten dzień już był gorszy od dnia poprzedniego i to o czymś świadczyło, a nie wybiła jeszcze 10.00.

\- To wszystko twoja wina - warknął, wypuszczając w końcu swoją zdobycz.

\- Na moje oko to ja byłem tutaj ofiarą - odparł Danny, przeciągając zesztywniałą szyję i doprowadzając do porządku swoje ubranie.

Steve przewrócił oczami. - Orientuj się, Daniel. Ty to zacząłeś, a ja w tej chwili z tym kończę. Najpierw mnie całujesz, potem zajmujesz moje miejsce parkingowe, a teraz robisz ze mnie idiotę - w dodatku przed naszą siedzibą. Myślę, że mam prawo wbić ci trochę rozumu do głowy.

Daniel się roześmiał. - Nikt nie robi z ciebie idioty; to tylko i wyłącznie twoja zasługa. Tak czy siak, ci ludzie pewnie myślą, że jesteśmy kochankami i że ty tylko mnie całowałeś. To była chwila namiętności, Steve, a ludzie mają to gdzieś, dopóki nie ma to na nich bezpośredniego wpływu. Na jedno popołudnie staniemy się tematem biurowych plotek, a do wieczora będziemy już tylko trywialnym wspomnieniem - wyjaśnił, jednocześnie próbując przygładzić zagniecenia na koszuli Steve'a.

\- Znowu mnie dotykasz.

\- Pogódź się z tym. Albo będziesz tu stał i przerabiał w myślach algebrę, aż się uspokoisz - jeśli kumasz co mam na myśli - a ja w tym czasie zasłonię cię przed wścibskimi oczami - Danny zamilkł i skinął głową w stronę czekającej przy samochodzie drugiej połowy ich zespołu - albo możesz podejść do Kono i China i wytłumaczyć co tu ze mną robiłeś i dlaczego masz wzwód. Twój wybór, kolego. Na twoim miejscu zdecydowałbym się na bramkę numer jeden.

\- No dobra - zgodził się Steve.

\- Okej - przytaknął radośnie Danny. - Więc co tam u ciebie? - spytał z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

\- Nienawidzę cię - syknął Steve, nareszcie odzyskując nieco kontroli nad swoim ciałem i emocjami.

\- Miłość i nienawiść oddziela cienka granica, Steve. Możemy już iść?

Steve kiwnął głową i pomaszerował do samochodu, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

Chin z Kono w dalszym ciągu starali się pojąć tę szokującą scenę, której dopiero co byli świadkami.

\- Czy on całował Danny'ego? - zapytała Kono swojego kuzyna.

\- Mhm. Poszedł na całość - odpowiedział Chin, przywołując w pamięci niedawny spektakl.

\- Powinni robić to tutaj? - szepnęła Kono.

\- Prawdopodobnie nie, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie, a do lunchu i tak wszyscy będą o tym wiedzieć.

\- Wow, to się nazywa odwaga.

\- Raczej: skłonności samobójcze - mruknął Chin, zajmując miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.

Mina na twarzy Steve'a, kiedy wsiadał do auta, była wystarczająca, aby chwilowo powstrzymać lawinę pytań brygady z tylnego siedzenia, jednak obaj z Dannym wiedzieli, że co zostało zobaczone, tego nie da się odzobaczyć. Teraz mieli przysłowiowego słonia w salonie i prędzej czy później ktoś będzie musiał zwrócić na niego uwagę.

Danny usiadł za kierownicą i bez słowa wyprowadził samochód na ulicę.

Kono już miała zadać oczywiste pytanie, ale Chin mądrze zakrył jej usta ręką. Wiedział, co zamierzała zrobić, i nie sądził, aby to było odpowiednie miejsce czy czas.  
\- Kuzynko, nie drażnij misia - ostrzegł ją ściszonym głosem, a Kono na szczęście zrozumiała.

 

____________________________________

* **A/N:** Baza Sił Powietrznych Hickam to baza wojskowa zlokalizowana około 20 minut jazdy samochodem od Honolulu. Hickam korzysta z tych samych pasów startowych i dróg do kołowania co Międzynarodowy Port Lotniczy Honolulu.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Część 3

**You Gotta Stick It Out There and Not Be Afraid To Get It Cut Off** *   
_(Jeżeli trzeba, musisz nastawić karku i nie bać się, że stracisz głowę)_

 

Jechali dopiero od kilku minut, kiedy Steve zorientował się, że nie zmierzają do Bazy Hickam.

\- Daniel, jedziesz w złą stronę.

\- Och, czyżbym przegapił ten zjazd w lewo przy Albuquerque?** - zapytał beztrosko Danny, nie zmieniając bieżącego kierunku.

\- Jesteś na niewłaściwej drodze - krzyknął Steve.

\- A ty jesteś na niewłaściwym tropie - zauważył Danny.

Steve zignorował tę osobistą wycieczkę. - Zawróć samochód, natychmiast!

\- Nie w tym życiu - odparł Danny z równym zapałem.

\- Daniel!

\- Steven! - przedrzeźnił go Daniel.

Steve rzucił się naprzód, próbując złapać kierownicę. - Zatrzymaj się w tej chwili - zażądał.

Danny udaremnił ten atak, odpychając dłonie Steve'a w szaleńczej kontrofensywie, i wrzasnął: - Odwal się! Ja prowadzę, więc trzymaj ręce przy sobie i siedź na swoim miejscu jak normalny człowiek.

Steve wyprostował się na swoim fotelu. - Och, i kto to mówi. Mam trzymać ręce przy sobie. Czyli ty możesz dotykać mnie, ale ja nie mogę dotykać ciebie? O to ci chodzi? - zapytał, kipiąc ze złości.

Danny przewrócił oczami. - Dorośnij, Steven.

\- Może najpierw przestaniesz ze mną pogrywać? Ja przynajmniej chcę wykonać robotę, do której nas wezwano.

\- A kto powiedział, że ja nie chcę wykonać tej roboty? - spytał Danny.

\- Jesteśmy gubernatorską jednostką specjalną do walki z przestępczością, Daniel, i mamy pewne obowiązki - przypomniał swojemu partnerowi Steve. - A skoro nie podążamy w kierunku gdzie czeka nasza robota, to myślę, że moje kwestionowanie twoich intencji jest usprawiedliwione. Jeżeli jesteś naprawdę zaangażowany w tę pracę, to zatrzymaj samochód i daj mi prowadzić.

\- Nie.

\- Daniel, natychmiast zatrzymaj ten pojazd.

\- Nie - powtórzył swój sprzeciw Danny.

Steve odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął w myślach odliczać od stu wstecz, mając nadzieję, że kiedy dojdzie do jedynki, będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z niesubordynacją Danny'ego. Doszedł jednak ledwie do dziewięćdziesięciu i nie mógł tego już dłużej wytrzymać.  
\- Okej, proszę powiedz mi, dlaczego jedziesz w tym kierunku?

Danny wzruszył ramionami. - Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Tak, chcę wiedzieć dlaczego i, do cholery, myślę, że należy mi się wyjaśnienie czemu postanowiłeś zignorować bezpośredni rozkaz.

\- Cóż, Steven, nie jestem w Marynarce, więc nie możesz mi rozkazywać w taki sposób. Pomijając to, jesteś moim szefem oraz moim partnerem, więc z radością towarzyszę ci wszędzie gdzie uważasz, że jesteśmy potrzebni. Jak mówiłeś, mamy robotę do wykonania i oczywiście się nią zajmiemy, ale najpierw załatwimy coś innego.

\- Daniel, co by to nie było, co twoim zdaniem jest ważniejsze od tej roboty, nie jestem tym zainteresowany. Jestem twoim szefem i mówię, że w tej chwili jedziemy na miejsce przestępstwa.

\- Cierpliwości, jest coś co _naprawdę_ musimy zrobić w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Skończ te wygłupy, Daniel - wykrzyknął z desperacją Steve.

\- Nie, ty przestań się zachowywać jak nieznośny dzieciak i posłuchaj. Wyglądasz jak gówno i jeżeli rzeczywiście chcesz uchodzić za dowódcę jednostki specjalnej gubernatora, to przynajmniej weź prysznic, ogól się i przebierz w czyste ciuchy. Zaufaj mi, nikt nie będzie traktował cię poważnie, kiedy wyglądasz tak, jakbyś przespał noc na ławce w parku. Tak więc wiozę _ciebie_ do _twojego_ domu, żebyś _ty_ mógł zrobić dokładnie to co powiedziałem.

Na Steve'a spłynęło olśnienie, że Danny próbował go chronić, jednak nadal czuł potrzebę wyrażenia sprzeciwu, choć już bez przekonania.  
\- Ale te zwłoki...

\- Widzisz, zdradzę ci zabawny fakt na temat nieboszczyków, Steven. Są _martwi_ , więc nigdzie się nie wybierają, a to konkretne ciało znajduje się w bazie wojskowej. Czyli zachodzi większe niż zwykle prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdzie się stamtąd nie ruszy, a gdyby jednak wstało i zaczęło uciekać, to jestem pewien, że ktoś z wielką spluwą je dogoni i jeszcze raz je zabije. Chyba wiesz, że zombi nie są prawdziwe, no nie? - dodał bezczelnie, wiedząc, że to jeszcze bardziej zirytuje Steve'a.

Piorunujące spojrzenie, które otrzymał od McGarretta, powiedziało mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę i że powinien zachować ostrożność. Oczywiście Danny nigdy nie stronił od sprzeczki, więc tylko się uśmiechnął i drążył dalej, nie bacząc na konsekwencje.  
\- Słuchaj, stary, wyglądasz jak ścierwo. Więc myślę sobie, że możesz poświęcić kilka chwil na zadbanie o osobistą higienę, hmm?

\- Dalej cię nienawidzę - burknął Steve.

\- Co ci mówiłem wcześniej, Steven? Cienka granica.

Steve nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego zaczął tłuc głową o boczną szybę.

Przez cały ten czas Kono z Chinem siedzieli bez słowa z tyłu, kręcąc głowami z boku na bok, gdy w skupieniu śledzili rozmowę toczącą się na przednich siedzeniach.

\- Co on wyprawia? - zapytała bezgłośnie Kono, obserwując swojego szefa, który wyraźnie przechodził jakieś załamanie.

Chin wzruszył ramionami i równie bezgłośnie odparł: - Jesteś policjantką, sama się domyśl.

Danny spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne i zgromił ich wzrokiem, jakby miał do czynienia z niesfornymi dziećmi. Kuzyni odebrali jego wiadomość głośno i wyraźnie i w milczeniu zaczęli wyglądać każde przez swoje okno, nie ośmielając się zadzierać z Dannym i dolewać oliwy do ognia. Na tę chwilę Danny chciał jedynie dopilnować, żeby Steve doprowadził się do porządku, i wrócić do pracy bez zbędnych komentarzy z loży szyderców.

Zatrzymali się pod domem Steve'a i zanim Danny zdążył zgasić silnik, Steve wysiadł z samochodu i pognał do środka. Danny odprowadził go spojrzeniem, po czym obrócił się do pozostałej dwójki.

\- Okej, wystarczy już tych szeptów i komentarzy; wcale nie poprawiacie tej wystarczająco kiepskiej sytuacji. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły odnośnie tego co się dzieje i wiem, że oboje pewnie macie swoje własne opinie, ale zachowajcie je dla siebie. Musicie wiedzieć tylko tyle, że Steve _nie_ przechodzi żadnego kryzysu ani _nie_ stracił swojej charyzmy, ale _jest_ fizycznie wykończony i zapewne od dłuższego czasu nic nie jadł. Przyznaję, że to _całkowicie_ moja wina, więc dajcie mi szansę posprzątać ten bajzel. W międzyczasie proszę was, po prostu odczepcie się i siedźcie cicho, a przy odrobinie szczęścia Steve wróci do formy zanim dotrzemy na miejsce przestępstwa.

Chin i Kono wymienili spojrzenia i pokiwali głowami. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy - odparli przepraszająco.

\- Dzięki. Dajcie nam minutkę, okej? Poczekajcie tutaj, to nie potrwa długo.

Danny nie czekał na odpowiedź, wysiadł z auta i podążył w ślad za Steve'em. Idąc w stronę domu, westchnął ze znużeniem. Zwyczajnie nie mógł zrozumieć co się działo w głowie Steve'a. To był tylko jeden pocałunek, więc dlaczego Steve zachowywał się tak irracjonalnie?

Przynajmniej Chin z Kono zgodzili się zostawić Steve'a w spokoju, a to dawało Danny'emu czas na uporządkowanie tego chaosu, który sam stworzył, i doprowadzenie swojego partnera do stanu używalności.

Wspiął się po schodach na piętro, żeby sprawdzić czy Steve bierze prysznic, jednak zamiast tego znalazł McGarretta siedzącego na łóżku z głową wspartą na dłoniach.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Pod nieobecność Steve'a i Danny'ego, Kono z Chinem wysiedli z samochodu, żeby rozprostować nogi.

\- Muszę przyznać, że zgadzam się z Dannym - odezwał się Chin.

\- W jakim sensie? - spytała Kono, obserwując dom w oczekiwaniu na powrót obu mężczyzn.

\- No wiesz, gdyby to któreś z nas miało zły dzień, bylibyśmy dla siebie wsparciem i traktowalibyśmy się ulgowo, a w przypadku Steve'a rzucaliśmy tylko bezcelowe uwagi i szeptaliśmy za jego plecami. To nie było miłe, kuzynko.

\- Taa, masz rację, ale to przecież Steve, a on jest... sama nie wiem... superczłowiekiem czy kimś takim, a dzisiaj nagle wydaje się być...

\- Taki jak my? Bezbronny? Wrażliwy? Daj spokój, Kono, nawet jemu może się trafić kiepski dzień i uwierz mi, jeśli on albo Danny będą chcieli, żebyśmy wiedzieli co się dzieje, to nam powiedzą. To znaczy, zakładając, że coś się dzieje - dodał Chin.

\- Rozumiem o co ci chodzi, ale sam widziałeś ich w biurze, a Steve powiedział, że Danny wie czemu on miał ciężką noc. Proszę cię, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że _coś_ się dzieje.

\- Może tak. Może nie. Poczekamy, zobaczymy.

\- Okej, zaczekam, aż coś nam powiedzą, ale czemu teraz się tak guzdrają? Facetom zwykle nie trzeba aż tyle czasu - zastanawiała się na głos Kono.

Chin spojrzał na nią. - Nie żebym chciał się wtrącać, ale jeśli facet, z którym się spotykasz, jest zbyt szybki, to może powinnaś sobie znaleźć nowego chłopaka.

Kono przewróciła oczami. - Bardzo śmieszne.

Chin zmrużył powieki w przedpołudniowym słońcu i westchnął. - Chociaż w sumie masz rację, już dość długo ich nie ma. Mam nadzieję, że się tam nie kłócą, bo mamy robotę do wykonania, a czas ucieka. Może powinniśmy pójść sprawdzić, czy nie chcą, żebyśmy przeprowadzili jakieś wstępne śledztwo, zanim pojedziemy do bazy.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszła ich zapytać? - zaproponowała Kono, zadowolona z możliwości zrobienia czegoś konstruktywnego.

\- Tylko że Danny prosił, żebyśmy zostali w samochodzie - przypomniał Chin.

\- Wiem, ale jak mówiłeś - zegar tyka - i może powinniśmy się czymś zająć. Albo chociaż poinformować kierownictwo bazy, że jesteśmy w drodze.

\- Okej, ale to Steve musi o tym zadecydować, więc tak, idź i zapytaj.

Kono popędziła w stronę domu.

\- Tylko bądź ostrożna - ostrzegł ją Chin.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i wbiegła na ganek. Mężczyźni zostawili otwarte drzwi, więc zatrzymała się w progu i zapukała. Kiedy nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi, zawołała do nich:  
\- Steve? Danny?

Po chwili wydało jej się, że któryś z nich ją woła. - Gdzie jesteście, chłopaki? - odpowiedziała.

Dźwięk przytłumionych głosów dotarł do niej z góry, więc ruszyła na piętro, żeby ich znaleźć.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że tak naprawdę ani Steve, ani Danny nie usłyszeli jej wcześniej, ponieważ obaj byli właśnie pochłonięci dosyć burzliwą rozmową.

Pokonując kolejne stopnie, coraz wyraźniej słyszała ich dyskusję i gdy Steve powiedział, że Danny zrobił z niego kretyna, usłyszała jak Danny odpowiada:  
\- Daj spokój, Steven, nie możesz być aż tak naiwny. To oczywiste, że Kono z Chinem wiedzą co się dzieje. Kono nawet zapytała mnie w biurze czy przespaliśmy się ze sobą.

Była już prawie u szczytu schodów, kiedy Danny dodał: - Ale wiesz, że możemy sami poprowadzić tę sprawę, jeśli potrzebujesz wziąć trochę wolnego?  
Wtedy Steve powiedział Danny'emu, żeby spadał, na co Danny odrzekł, że nie może tego zrobić, bo:  
\- ...lubię cię... i to bardzo. Pocałowałem cię nie po to, żeby cię sprowokować, i zdecydowanie nie żałuję, że to zrobiłem. Zresztą strasznie tego potrzebowałeś.

_Wiedziałam, że między nimi coś się dzieje_ , pomyślała z ekscytacją Kono.

Nagle rozległ się głośny łomot i Kono rzuciła się sprintem na górę, żeby sprawdzić co się stało. Dotarła na piętro w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Steve popchnął Danny'ego na ścianę. Wyższy mężczyzna przylgnął całym sobą do swojego partnera, bezwstydnie ocierając się biodrami o ciało blondyna.

Przez moment Kono stała jak zahipnotyzowana, po czym prędko wycofała się poza zasięg ich wzroku, uświadomiwszy sobie, że żaden z mężczyzn jej nie wołał, a co gorsza - nie mieli nawet pojęcia, że ona tam jest. Ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego zobaczyła, że Danny odchylił głowę do tyłu i wydał głęboki jęk zadowolenia.

\- Czy to tego chcesz, Danny? - zapytał Steve, jednocześnie składając pocałunki wzdłuż szczęki Danny'ego.

\- To tego trzeba... tobie... Steve - wykrztusił Danny, usiłując zachować odrobinę kontroli.

Steve nie odpowiedział, tylko wpił się w usta Danny'ego, zaś Danny nie stawiał najmniejszego oporu i zareagował z zapałem.

To zapoczątkowało walkę o dominację i desperackie starania obu mężczyzn o zdobycie przewagi.

Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że Kono uznała to widowisko za szalenie podniecające, lecz ostatecznie jej zdrowy rozsądek i instynkt samozachowawczy doszły do głosu, więc prędko i bezszelestnie uciekła z powrotem do gwarantującego bezpieczeństwo samochodu, zanim jej podglądactwo mogło zostać zauważone.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Chin był lekko zaskoczony, widząc biegnącą ku niemu Kono. - Długo jeszcze będziemy na nich czekać? - spytał, opierając się swobodnie o bok samochodu.

\- Wsiadaj do auta - nakazała mu Kono. - Szybko, po prostu wsiadaj.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Chin, ale zaraz naszło go okropne przeczucie: - Kono, co ty znowu zrobiłaś? - zapytał nieco oskarżycielskim tonem, równocześnie sadowiąc się w samochodzie zgodnie z poleceniem.

Kono zajęła już miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu, tak aby nie budzić żadnych podejrzeń, zanim odpowiedziała: - Ja nic nie zrobiłam.

Chin widywał już Kono w roli 'Małej Świętoszki', więc nie dał się na to nabrać, niemniej był ciekaw co jest grane.  
\- W takim razie co oni tam robią?

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową dla podkreślenia swoich słów: - Nic specjalnego.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nimi?

\- Nie.

\- A oni coś ci powiedzieli? Widzieli cię w ogóle? - Pośpiech, z jakim wypadła z domu, wyraźnie sugerował, że ktoś kazał jej się wynosić.

\- Nie i raczej nie. - I to była prawda, ponieważ obaj mężczyźni mieli zamknięte oczy, kiedy pogrążyli się w swoim namiętnym pocałunku. Czyli mogła wykluczyć, że ją widzieli, i uznać za mało prawdopodobne, że usłyszeli jej ucieczkę. Za bardzo byli zaprzątnięci sobą nawzajem.

\- No dobrze, ale ty ich widziałaś, no nie?

\- Tak. Tak, widziałam - potwierdziła, kiwając stanowczo głową.

Chinowi ta rozmowa zaczynała przypominać wyrywanie zębów i z każdą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej frustrująca.  
\- No i? Myślisz, że niedługo do nas dojdą?

Kono przygryzła wargę i mocno splotła razem obie dłonie. - O tak, wkrótce powinni dojść. - A z tego co zdążyła zobaczyć, wywnioskowała, że z pewnością powinni byli już skończyć, bo w przeciwnym razie ona i Chin będą mieć do czynienia z dwoma nadzwyczaj sfrustrowanymi osobnikami.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy tu jest gorąco? - zapytała, wachlując sobie twarz.

Chin spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. - Kuzynko, to są Hawaje! Mieszkamy w tropikach. Oczywiście, że jest gorąco.

Kono zachichotała nerwowo. - Racja.

_Boże, jacy oni byli na siebie napaleni. Czemu ja nie potrafię znaleźć sobie kogoś takiego?_ , pomyślała, wzdychając z rezygnacją.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Steve niechętnie przerwał pocałunek i przytrzymał Danny'ego na długość ramienia.

\- Okej, to było nieoczekiwane - zauważył Danny, wpatrując się w Steve'a.

Steve uśmiechnął się nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Taa, masz rację - przyznał, jednocześnie wypuszczając Danny'ego z rąk i cofając się o krok.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał niepewnie Danny. _Powiedz 'tak'. Wyzywam cię, żebyś powiedział 'tak'!_

Steve oparł dłonie na biodrach, zaczerpnął głęboki oddech i w końcu odparł: - Tak.

Danny rozpromienił się z radości. _No i mamy zwycięzcę. Tak! Tak! TAK!_ \- No, to dobrze.

\- Ja... - zaczął Steve, ale nagle zabrakło mu słów. Najwyraźniej właśnie do niego dotarło, co takiego zrobił.

Danny nie był pewny co się dzieje w głowie Steve'a, więc postanowił zachować neutralność i postąpić tak jakby wszystko było w normie.  
\- Słuchaj, idź pod prysznic, a ja zrobię ci kawę i jakąś kanapkę.

Steve kiwnął głową i ruszył do łazienki.

\- Przy okazji, kiedy ostatnio coś jadłeś? - zawołał za nim Danny.

\- Śniadanie wczoraj rano - odpowiedział Steve, przekrzykując szum lejącej się wody.

_Przynajmniej odzyskał głos. To dobry znak_. - Okej, więc zrobię ci dużą kanapkę - odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi Danny.

Danny zaczął gwizdać pod nosem, przygotowując Steve'owi coś do jedzenia. - Pocałował mnie - mruknął do siebie. - Pocałował mnie i to było D-O-B-R-E, dobre. Taak!

Określenie stanu Danny'ego jako ekstaza byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. Mimo iż nie wiedział co ten pocałunek oznaczał, wykraczał on poza nadzieje i oczekiwania Danny'ego. Kiedy powiedział Steve'owi, że go lubi, to mówił to szczerze. To nie tak, że Danny miał w zwyczaju lecieć na facetów, ale czasami - okej, rzadko - spotykał kogoś, kto po prostu zapierał mu dech w piersi, a McGarrett był jednym z takich mężczyzn.

Steve był absolutnie zniewalający. Był uwodzicielsko przystojny i posiadał instynkt zabójcy, ale też zalatywało od niego życiową niewinnością i... no cóż... wyglądał tak, jakby przydało mu się porządne rżnięcie. Danny'emu stawał od samego myślenia o nim.

Czy chciał się związać ze Steve'em? Tego nie był pewien. Przez ostatnie dwa dni kierował się instynktem, ale doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby miał szansę pójść z tym - cokolwiek to było - dalej, to nie odrzuciłby tej możliwości. Z drugiej strony, wiedział z całą pewnością, że nie zamierza skrzywdzić Steve'a, bo ten facet był kruchy pod wieloma nieoczywistymi względami. Na przykład, ten wczorajszy pocałunek niemalże doprowadził go do emocjonalnej ruiny, więc Danny nie miał zamiaru wywierać na niego dalszej presji, jeśli to by znaczyło, że złamie swojego przyjaciela. Póki co starał się trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy i zaczekać, co przyniesie reszta dnia. W międzyczasie miał co robić w kuchni, czekając na powrót Steve'a.

Steve'owi wystarczyło zaledwie kilka minut, żeby wziąć prysznic i się przebrać, a teraz stał w milczeniu i obserwował Danny'ego w kuchni.

Danny obrócił się do niego z kanapką i kawą na wynos. - Długo już tu stoisz?

\- Wystarczająco długo - odrzekł Steve, wchodząc do kuchni.

\- Masz, jedz. - Danny wręczył mu kanapkę. - I nie mów potem, że nigdy nic dla ciebie nie robię.

Steve zaczął jeść z entuzjazmem, podczas gdy Danny patrzył na niego z podziwem.

\- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał, próbując ocenić nastrój Steve'a.

\- Umyłem się i przebrałem w czyste ciuchy. Więc owszem, czuję się lepiej. - Zaraz jednak posłał Danny'emu ostrożne spojrzenie. - A co do całej reszty... - urwał. - Danny, naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać w tej chwili. Czeka na nas robota, więc zajmijmy się tym, co mamy do zrobienia.

\- Okej, zgoda, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mnie pocałowałeś, że nie wspomnę o tym tańcu godowym?*** - _Proszę, nie udawaj, że to się nie wydarzyło_.

\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - odparł Steve, odgryzając kolejny kęs kanapki. - Teraz mamy remis, więc daj już temu spokój.

\- Wcale nie mamy remisu. Ja cię tylko pocałowałem. Myślę, że obaj wiemy, że przeniosłeś to na wyższy poziom.

\- Danny, nie teraz - wtrącił błagalnie Steve.

Danny wyrzucił ręce w powietrze w geście frustracji: - "Daj już temu spokój", powiedział - jęknął i dziabnął Steve'a w pierś. - Nadal mi stoi - przyznał.

\- Weź zimny prysznic - wymamrotał Steve z pełnymi ustami.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Przy okazji, podoba mi się twoja technika.

\- Dzięki.

\- A więc...?

\- Daj już spokój, Danny - powtórzył Steve, lecz nie zabrzmiało to nazbyt przekonująco.

\- Mogę cię dziabnąć?

\- Ale tylko palcem - odparł, wdychając głęboko aromat kawy.

\- Możemy ponegocjować warunki? - nie ustępował Danny.

\- Mówimy teraz o dziabaniu czy o całowaniu?

\- Zapomniałeś o ocieraniu. Czyli mogę w przyszłości liczyć na to samo? - zapytał niepewnie Danny.

Steve popatrzył Danny'emu w oczy. - Szczerze?

Danny kiwnął głową. Musiał wiedzieć, czy ma jakieś szanse.

\- Nie wiem. Możemy tak to na razie zostawić? To nie jest odpowiednia pora na omawianie osobistych problemów, powinniśmy już iść - powiedział z naciskiem Steve, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

Danny wiedział, że Steve ma słuszność, ale i tak wpędzało go to w frustrację. Odetchnął głęboko, wziął się w garść i podążył za swoim partnerem do samochodu, mamrocząc pod nosem:   
\- Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy zanim ten dzień dobiegnie końca, panie McGarrett, jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy.

Steve zdecydowanie czuł się znacznie lepiej po prysznicu i jedzeniu - po prostu czuł, że znowu jest sobą - i z tą pewnością siebie wymaszerował z domu.  
\- Dzięki, że czekaliście - odezwał się do China i Kono, wsiadając do samochodu.

\- Żaden problem - odparł przyjaźnie Chin, zerkając kątem oka na Kono.

\- To niesamowite co można zrobić w ciągu paru minut - dodał Danny, sadowiąc się za kierownicą.

Kono wytrzeszczyła oczy. _Wiedziałam_ , pomyślała. _Na dodatek zajęło im to mniej niż kwadrans. Typowe, faceci są tacy szybcy_. Wyczuwała na sobie spojrzenie China, ale próbowała na niego nie patrzeć, kiedy raz po raz odtwarzała sobie w pamięci wspomnienie obu mężczyzn.

 

____________________________________

* **A/N** : Cytat z filmu “Navy SEALs” (“Komando 'Foki'”), 1990r.

** parafraza z Królika Bugsa, który kilka razy pomylił drogę, bo nie skręcił w lewo przy Albuquerque ([widek na YT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8TUwHTfOOU))

*** taniec godowy - w oryginale: _bump and grind_ , czyli _rodzaj tańca erotycznego (polegający na wyrzucaniu bioder i kołysaniu nimi)_ (również: [ 'grinding' w polskiej wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grinding_\(taniec\)))

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Część 4

**If You're Not Gonna Pull The Trigger, Don't Point The Gun** *   
_(Jeśli nie zamierzasz pociągnąć za spust, nie sięgaj po broń)_

 

Opuścili miejsce przestępstwa nieco szybciej niż przewidywali, co się naprawdę dobrze składało, zważywszy na naturę sprawy oraz nawrót kiepskiego humoru Steve'a.

\- Wydaje ci się, że to zabawne, Daniel? - zapytał z oburzeniem Steve. - Jesteśmy jednostką do zadań specjalnych powołaną przez gubernatora do łapania sprawców poważnych przestępstw na tych wyspach, a mimo to wezwano nas w sprawie erotycznej zabawki.

Bywają takie dni, kiedy mądrzejszym posunięciem jest zostać w łóżku i pozwolić światu kręcić się bez naszego udziału, i ten dzień jednoznacznie był jednym z tych dni dla Steve'a McGarretta. Od samego rana katastrofa goniła katastrofę, a ich kulminacją była ta robota z piekła rodem. Co prawda wstępne raporty meldowały o zwłokach, które wypadły z samolotu, jednakże do czasu przybycia na miejsce Five-0 udało się ustalić, że ofiara to w istocie 165-centymetrowy manekin o kruczoczarnych włosach i wymiarach 105C-60-90 czy też - mówiąc dokładniej - naturalnej wielkości silikonowa seks-lalka przeznaczona dla jakiegoś oszołoma na kontynencie. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Steve musiał się uporać z najbliższym krewnym "ofiary"... cóż, w pewnym sensie można go było tak nazwać. Facet skonstruował tę lalkę i to było zwyczajnie zatrważające, zwłaszcza kiedy opisywał ją jako zmysłową i ponętną piękność. Steve'owi trudno było w to uwierzyć, jako że wspomniana lalka straciła prawie wszystkie kończyny w wyniku swojego upadku z wadliwego przedziału bagażowego samolotu lecącego wysoko ponad hangarami bazy sił powietrznych Hickam.

_Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany. Nie, nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany_ , powtarzał raz po raz w myślach, mknąc do samochodu po tym jak oznajmił, że Five-0 skończyło swoją robotę.  
\- To jest po prostu nieodpowiednie, Danny - powiedział z wyrzutem.

Danny natomiast uważał tę sytuację za bezcenną. - Wyluzuj, Steve, jest w tym coś zabawnego. To znaczy, jak często widujesz takie rzeczy? Zresztą nikt nie wiedział, że to tylko lalka, a skoro wszystko wylądowało na terenie będącym własnością federalną, byliśmy zobowiązani ustalić czy wspomniane przedmioty to rzeczywiście bagaż, który przypadkiem spadł z ogromnej wysokości, czy jest to część najnowszej intrygi terrorystów, żeby wysadzać obiekty wojskowe przy użyciu zmodyfikowanych narzędzi rozkoszy, które po zbliżeniu dawałyby fajerwerki, tyle że w bardziej dosłownym sensie. - Danny nie przestawał się śmiać, wsiadając do auta. - Ciągle ci powtarzam, Steven, mnóstwo lubrykantu albo zimny prysznic to tańsza, mniej odrażająca alternatywa.

\- To wszystko jest strasznie pokręcone, jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie - odezwała się Kono. - Projektant tych lalek mówił, że są wyposażone w odpinane pochwy i że za dodatkową opłatą można im wsadzić, sorry za wyrażenie, napęd poruszający biodrami.

Steve wybałuszył oczy i odwrócił się do Kono, która siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu.

\- Och, to po prostu paskudne - parsknął Danny. - Serio? Wow!

Chin tylko pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się. - Kuzynko, masz nadmiar informacji.

Kono przewróciła oczami. - No co? Przecież facet nie gadał o mnie. To tylko lalka, chłopaki, i owszem, jest dziwaczna, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w w oczy - ilu ludzi jest aż tak zdesperowanych albo kogo w ogóle na to stać? Te zabawki mogą kosztować ponad sześć tysięcy dolarów. Seks nie powinien kosztować aż tyle.

\- A jeśli już tyle kosztuje, to niech chociaż będzie z człowiekiem - dodał Danny, szczerząc się bezczelnie.

Pozostali zareagowali śmiechem i po chwili podjęto dyskusję o zaletach erotycznych zabawek oraz o desperacji mężczyzn, którzy nie potrafią znaleźć zaspokojenia w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób. Steve nie był tym zainteresowany. Nie uważał tej sytuacji za zabawną, a tym bardziej nie chciał słuchać szczegółowej debaty o mężczyznach, którym brakuje seksu ani o ruchomych elementach lalek dla dorosłych. Tak więc gotował się ze złości i wiercił się na swoim fotelu, podczas gdy Danny wiózł ich z powrotem do Pałacu.

Prawie dojechali do celu, kiedy Steve nagle poprosił: - Daniel, czy mógłbyś mnie podrzucić do mojego samochodu?

\- Oczywiście, Steven, czyli gdzie dokładnie?

\- No cóż, jak dobrze wiesz, nie zaparkowałem na swoim stałym miejscu, więc proszę, na drugim skrzyżowaniu skręć w prawo, a potem jedź prosto aż do rana - odpowiedział z przesadną jowialnością Steve.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - odparł równie życzliwie Danny i mógłby w zasadzie przemilczeć marudzenie Steve'a odnośnie miejsca parkingowego, ale przecież Danny był niczym pies z kością i nie zamierzał jej wypuścić, dopóki nie zostaną z niej drzazgi. Zatem dodał: - ... i chyba wiesz, że aby zająć dobre miejsce na służbowym parkingu, powinieneś zjawić się wcześnie, no nie?

Steven skinął głową w sposób, który oznajmiał: "Słyszę co mówisz i teraz mam zamiar cię zabić". Zimnym, beznamiętnym tonem odpowiedział:  
\- A ty powinieneś się ode mnie odpieprzyć.

\- O, to zabawne, Steven, bo parę godzin temu chciałeś czegoś dokładnie przeciwnego.

\- Zatrzymaj samochód - zażądał Steve.

Danny wykonał polecenie. Z piskiem hamulców zatrzymał się na środku ulicy, a następnie, ignorując tworzący się za nimi korek i ryk klaksonów, zamachał ręką i od niechcenia zapytał: - Wysiadasz?

Steve spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i odparł: - Wysiadam.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem - odrzekł Danny.

Steve z impetem otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył między stłoczone wokół nich samochody, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Chin i Kono obserwowali tę wymianę obelg z rosnącym niepokojem, ale gdy tylko Steve ulotnił się z pojazdu, Chin nie mógł nie zadać oczywistego pytania:  
\- O co tu, do diabła, chodziło?

\- Och, "Stormin' Norman"** ma zły dzień - odpowiedział Danny i ruszył z miejsca, nie zważając na przekleństwa i wulgarne gesty sfrustrowanych kierowców, których zostawił za sobą.

\- Wow, ale żeby tak się zachowywać po seksie... - odezwała się Kono, kręcąc głową.

Danny obejrzał się do tyłu i z rozdziawionymi ustami spojrzał na Kono. - Po seksie? Kiedy on miał czas na seks?

Podczas gdy rozmowa nieoczekiwanie zboczyła na niezbadane tereny, China bardziej interesowały nagłe zderzenia i krzyknął:  
\- Patrz na drogę, Danny. Samochód!

Daniel skręcił gwałtownie, unikając kolizji z nadjeżdżającym autem.

\- Uprawialiście seks - podjęła Kono. Teraz, kiedy przyznała się, że wiedziała więcej niż powinna, skoczyła śmiało na głęboką wodę. - Widziałam was, no, nie tę część kiedy uprawialiście seks, ale zmierzaliście w tym kierunku.

\- Coś ty powiedziała?! - ryknął na nią Danny. - O czym ona mówi? - wrzasnął do China.

Chin wzruszył ramionami i dalej pełnił rolę pilota swojego rozproszonego kierowcy, który był zbyt zajęty rozmową z pasażerką na tylnym siedzeniu i nie patrzył gdzie jedzie.

\- Ja nie uprawiałem seksu - darł się Danny. - Zresztą wydawało mi się, że mówiłaś o Steve'ie.

\- I o nim, i o tobie... razem.

\- Nie uprawialiśmy żadnego seksu! - stwierdził z naciskiem Danny.

\- Owszem, uprawialiście - przypomniała mu Kono, zaskoczona, że namiętne zbliżenie chłopaków sprzed kilku godzin dla Danny'ego było teraz odległym, o ile nie zapomnianym, wspomnieniem. - Nic dziwnego, że Steve jest nie w sosie, jeśli dla ciebie to było nieistotne.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to nieistotne, powiedziałem tylko, że nie uprawialiśmy seksu.

Głos China wciął się w dyskusję: - Ciężarówka!

Danny raz jeszcze sprowadził swój samochód na odpowiedni pas jezdni.

Odzyskawszy odrobinę opanowania, obrócił się do Kono, by podjąć przerwaną rozmowę:  
\- I gdzie niby uprawialiśmy ten seks? A poza tym, o rany, myślisz, że zrobilibyśmy to tak szybko?

\- Myślę, że jesteście jak wszyscy faceci: dochodzicie i zaczynacie chrapać na tym samym oddechu - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Kono.

\- Skarbie, musisz sobie znaleźć nowego chłopaka - zasugerował Danny. - Więc gdzie i kiedy rzekomo miał miejsce ten niechlubny stosunek? - Danny nie był już tak zaaferowany sensacyjną nowiną Kono, skoro wiedział, że nigdy nie uprawiał seksu ze Stevenem, więc mógł z łatwością odeprzeć tę rozmowę odrobiną starannie dobranych słów i wkładając w to mniej emocji.

\- Dzisiaj! No wiesz, kiedy zabraliśmy Steve'a do domu, żeby się przebrał.

\- Nie było żadnego seksu - powtórzył spokojnie Danny. - Zresztą, skąd byś o tym wiedziała? Oboje z Chinem czekaliście w samochodzie.

Z punktu widzenia Danny'ego to kończyło dyskusję. Nie zostało już nic więcej do powiedzenia i sprawa była zamknięta.

\- Wow, uprawialiście seks dziś rano i zajęło wam to mniej niż kwadrans? - Chin był zdumiony. - Kurczę, musicie popracować nad waszą techniką.

Danny skrzywił się z irytacją: - Moja technika jest świetna.

\- Chciałbym móc powiedzieć to samo o twoich umiejętnościach za kierownicą - stwierdził Chin z rezygnacją człowieka, któremu całe życie właśnie stanęło przed oczami i lada moment spotka się ze swoim przeznaczeniem.

Danny błyskawicznie skupił się z powrotem na drodze i to w samą porę by zauważyć, że jadą prosto na plażę.  
\- O cholera! - krzyknął, odzyskując panowanie nad samochodem i próbując skoncentrować się na jednej kwestii na raz... na kwestii seksu.

\- Steven i ja dziś rano nie uprawialiśmy seksu! - wrzasnął. Jego starania o spokojną rozmowę szybko się rozwiewały. - I powiem to jeszcze raz: nie było was nawet w domu, więc skąd byście o tym wiedzieli?

Po chwili wahania, Kono wreszcie przyznała: - Pomyślałam...

\- Pomyśleliśmy - wtrącił Chin.

\- Racja, _my_ pomyśleliśmy - wskazała na China, aby podkreślić ich wspólny udział - że strasznie długo was nie ma i że może chcielibyście, żebyśmy skontaktowali się z bazą... no wiesz, żeby im powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w drodze albo coś... - urwała, gdy zobaczyła minę Danny'ego.

\- Podglądałaś?! - wydarł się.

\- To było niechcący... no i zapukałam przed wejściem - oznajmiła dobitnie.

\- Zapukałaś w co? W świeże powietrze?

\- W dodatku was zawołałam - dodała przepraszającym tonem.

\- Cóż, ja... my nic nie słyszeliśmy.

\- Któryś z was zawołał mnie po imieniu. No, przynajmniej wydawało mi się, że usłyszałam swoje imię - odrzekła na swoją obronę.

\- DRZEWO! - krzyknął Chin.

Danny zwinnie uniknął katastrofy, po czym wrócił do wyjaśniania nieporozumienia z Kono: - Steve i ja rozmawialiśmy, okej?

\- I to nie czas na rozmowy, kiedy siedzisz za kierownicą. Wolałbym przeżyć i ty chyba też. Jeżeli chcesz rozmawiać z Kono, to stań na chwilę - zażądał Chin. - Ja poprowadzę, a ty i Kono wyjaśnicie sobie całą tę sprawę.

\- Niech ci będzie - zgodził się niechętnie Danny. Zatrzymał się i przeszedł na stronę pasażera, żeby Chin mógł zająć miejsce kierowcy. - My _tylko_ rozmawialiśmy - powtórzył raz jeszcze do Kono, gdy już usadowił się bezpiecznie w samochodzie. - To była zwyczajna rozmowa! Nic dodać, nic ująć.

\- Bardziej wyglądało to na kłótnię - sprostowała Kono.

\- Nie, prowadziliśmy burzliwą rozmowę o... o naszym zespole.

\- Więc dlaczego Steve popchnął cię na ścianę?

\- Widziałaś to?! - głos Danny'ego podniósł się o oktawę.

\- Niewiele - przyznała Kono.

\- Jak niewielkie było to niewiele? - spytał niepewnie Danny.

\- No... byłeś przyciśnięty do ściany, a Steve cię całował i ocierał się...

\- Co Steve ci robił?! - zapytał w osłupieniu Chin, obracając się do Danny'ego.

\- Czerwone! - wrzasnęli jednocześnie Danny i Kono, kiedy Chin niemal staranował gromadę turystów przechodzących przez ulicę.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Chin, koncentrując się ponownie na drodze.

\- W porządku! W PORZĄDKU! - Danny potarł dłonią twarz. _To jest tak bardzo nie w porządku_ , pomyślał, zastanawiając się gorączkowo jak Steve zniesie tę sensacyjną nowinę. - Czyli nas widziałaś, ale powtarzam ci w kółko, że nie uprawialiśmy seksu. Do niczego więcej nie doszło, oprócz tego, że Steve się przebrał, a ja zrobiłem mu kanapkę i kawę.

\- Niektórzy ludzie po seksie palą papierosy - odezwał się Chin, kiedy nareszcie zatrzymał samochód na parkingu pod ich siedzibą.

Danny popatrzył na China, skołowany. - To ty palisz? - zdziwił się.

\- Ja nie palę.

Danny pokręcił głową na to non sequitur. - Okej, cóż, Steve też nie pali - poinformował China.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Bycie doskonałym jest zakodowane w jego DNA. Palenie uczyniłoby go niedoskonałym, a McGarrettowie nigdy nie są niedoskonali - odrzekł Chin tonem mędrca.

\- Taa, tylko emocjonalne sprawy burzą tę jego doskonałość - westchnął Danny, myśląc o tym, że Steve'owi w tym momencie wiele brakuje do ideału.

\- Zauważyliśmy - przytaknęła Kono.

\- Więc ty ją odbudujesz, zgadza się? - ton China uświadomił Danny'emu, że to nie była prośba.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Danny pogodził się z faktem, że nie może przepuścić całego weekendu, nie posprzątawszy tego bajzlu, którego sam narobił. Tak więc pojechał do domu Steve'a i zwyczajnie wszedł do środka bez żadnych fanfar, akurat w chwili gdy Steve wyszedł z kuchni z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder i kropelkami wody spływającymi mu po piersi.

\- Wow, kolacja i widowisko - odezwał się Danny, omiatając Steve'a spojrzeniem.

Steve popatrzył spode łba na swojego partnera. - Czy ja ci nie mówiłem, żebyś pukał?

\- Miałem zajęte ręce - odparł Danny, demonstrując torbę z chińszczyzną i sześciopak piwa.

\- Idź sobie!

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Steven - odpowiedział Danny, jednocześnie odkładając na stół jedzenie i piwo.

\- Daniel, nie jestem zainteresowany tym, co chcesz mi sprzedać.

\- Czyżby? Bo nie przypominam sobie, żebyś mnie wczoraj odepchnął, a dziś rano sam wszystko zacząłeś. Czyli domyślam się, że mam coś, czego ty bardzo chcesz - stwierdził Danny i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

\- IDŹ SOBIE, DANIEL! - brzmiała odpowiedź rozwścieczonego Steve'a, zanim przepchnął się obok Danny'ego i ruszył na piętro.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, Steven - oznajmił Danny, podążając za nim do sypialni.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę!

\- Bo co? Uważasz, że nie mógłbym cię stąd bez wahania wyrzucić?

\- Miałeś swoją szansę na dole, a jednak popatrz gdzie jesteśmy. - Ręka Danny'ego omiotła pokój i wskazała na łóżko. - Nie, Steven, myślę, że podoba ci się ten nasz taniec - powiedział, podchodząc do swojego partnera. - Myślę, że chcesz, żebym został. Pytanie tylko, jak daleko chcesz się posunąć...

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Daniel - odrzekł Steve, po czym cofnął się o krok od Danny'ego i usiłował zachowywać się normalnie, wciągając na siebie t-shirt. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy sięgnął do ręcznika, aby go zdjąć. - Przestrzeń osobista. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Nic a nic. Podoba mi się ten widok. - Danny wygiął usta w złośliwy uśmieszek, rzucając Steve'owi wyzwanie, żeby pozbył się ręcznika.

Kiedy Steve się zawahał, Danny poczuł się zmuszony do przejęcia inicjatywy: - Pozwól, że ci pomogę. - I zanim Steve mógł zareagować, Danny ściągnął z niego ręcznik i popchnął go na łóżko.

Steve nie odezwał się ani słowem ani nie spróbował wstać. Po prostu siedział tak, półnagi, podpierając się na rękach, żeby utrzymać się w pionie, i czekał na to co zrobi Danny.

Danny rzucił kilka kondomów i tubkę żelu na łóżko obok Steve'a. - Byłeś skautem. Jak to się u nich mówi - "zawsze bądź przygotowany"... możliwe, że nie będą nam potrzebne, ale hej, nie darowałbym sobie zmarnowanej okazji do zabawy, bo przyszedłem z pustymi rękami.

Otworzywszy szeroko oczy, Steve wpatrywał się w leżące obok niego przedmioty i wyraźnie zbladł.

Chociaż Danny zauważył minę Steve'a, postanowił przeć naprzód i sprawdzić dokąd ich to zaprowadzi. _Do łóżka, mam nadzieję_ , pomyślał entuzjastycznie, lecz wiedział też, że musi zabrać się do tego powoli i ostrożnie, ponieważ Steve był nieprzewidywalnym facetem i sprawy równie łatwo mogły przybrać bardzo zły obrót. Zatem nie odrywając wzroku od Steve'a, zrzucił buty, zdjął skarpetki i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

Przez cały ten czas Steve nawet nie drgnął i jedynie błysk pożądania, który zapłonął w jego oczach, oraz jego sztywniejący członek były dla Danny'ego wskazówką co się dzieje w głowie jego partnera.

Tak więc Danny podjął decyzję, że to względnie dobry moment, aby rozprawić się z tym co zaszło między nimi i - co ważniejsze - dlaczego do tego doszło.  
\- Widzisz, Steve, oto w czym rzecz. Myślę, że potrzebujesz porządnego oszałamiającego, podkurczającego-palce-u-stóp seksu, ale martwisz się, że skoro twoja dziewczyna cię rzuciła, a twoja praca wymaga od ciebie pewnych poświęceń, to twój dostęp do seksu od tej pory przestał istnieć. Jednak w głębi serca wiesz, że między tobą a mną coś się dzieje, tylko nie chcesz podjąć w związku z tym żadnych kroków, bo po pierwsze - miałeś dziewczynę, a po drugie - jesteś moim szefem. Więc kiedy Cat cię rzuciła, odezwała się twoja podświadomość i wysłała do mnie tamtego SMS-a. Chciałeś, żebym wiedział, że teraz jesteś wolnym strzelcem i że mogę bez przeszkód działać zgodnie z moimi uczuciami. Myślę też, że pragniesz kogoś, kto przejąłby kontrolę. Codziennie spędzasz tyle czasu na mówieniu wszystkim co mają robić, że choć raz chciałeś, by pojawił się ktoś inny i decydował za ciebie. - Danny rozpiął spodnie i powoli zsunął je w dół. - Wczoraj wieczorem mogłeś mnie stąd wyrzucić. Dzisiaj mogłeś załatwić mi przeniesienie z uwagi na niestosowne zachowanie lub niesubordynację, ale nie, nic takiego nie zrobiłeś. Zamiast tego powiedziałeś mi, że nie jesteś gejem, że ceremonie wciągania flagi na maszt przyprawiają cię o wzwód, a teraz - zamiast wykopać mój tyłek na plażę - praktycznie zaprowadziłeś mnie do sypialni i stałeś jak słup soli owinięty ręcznikiem, czekając co zrobię. Steven, myślę, że jedyną przeszkodą stojącą pomiędzy tobą i tym czego chcesz jest twoje pragnienie, żebym to ja przejął inicjatywę. - W tej chwili już całkiem nagi, Danny bez pośpiechu podszedł do łóżka. - No więc zrobimy to czy nie? - zapytał, pocierając swoją erekcję.

Steve powiódł spojrzeniem od wilgotnego z podniecenia członka Danny'ego ku jego twarzy i z powrotem, po czym wyciągnął się na łóżku w oczekiwaniu.

\- Ej, super-SEALu? Jesteś tam? - spytał Danny, zaskoczony brakiem komunikatywności mężczyzny. - Wystarczy jakieś chrząknięcie.

\- Danny, ja...

I wtedy Danny pojął na czym polega problem. - Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś, zgadza się? - zapytał. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może jednak był zbyt natarczywy. - Okej. No to zacznijmy od początku: czy ty chcesz to zrobić?

\- Leżę tutaj, półnagi i ze sztywnym fiutem, i nie wybiegłem stąd z krzykiem, więc jak ci się wydaje?

_Nic nigdy nie jest proste z tym facetem. Chce tego, ale nigdy tego nie robił. W tych sprawach nie można się spieszyć... okej, można się spieszyć, ale ja nie należę do tego typu facetów_.  
\- No dobra, więc podstawowe zasady seksu mówią, że dziewicze tyłki potrzebują odrobiny ostrożności, a ja nie zamierzam cię rozdziewiczyć...

\- Chyba nie chcesz mnie tak zostawić? - zaskamlał Steve.

Danny przewrócił oczami. - Czy cała krew z twojego mózgu spłynęła ci do fiuta? Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto chce wyjść? Sam sprawdź... - co powiedziawszy, umieścił dłoń Steve'a na swoim członku i ledwo stłumił jęk, gdy Steve powściągliwie przesunął ręką po jego długości. - Mam w planie dojść, a nie sobie pójść - wykrztusił. - Czyli wracając do tematu, nie zamierzam cię rozdziewiczyć bez pewnych porządnych przygotowań, a w tym momencie, skoro obaj jesteśmy podnieceni i rozochoceni, może powinniśmy zacząć od czegoś niezobowiązującego. Przyzwyczaić się do siebie, poeksperymentować... mamy przed sobą cały weekend. Wykorzystajmy ten czas do maksimum i zobaczmy do czego dojdziemy, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

\- Mogę się na to zgodzić - przyznał bez namysłu Steve i pociągnąwszy Danny'ego w dół, pocałował go namiętnie.

Danny zareagował z zapałem i podniósł stawkę, obejmując dłonią erekcję Steve'a.

\- O boże - jęknął Steve, kiedy Danny zaczął zręcznie nad nim pracować.

\- Dopiero zapoznaję się z rzeźbą terenu - stwierdził Danny zdyszanym głosem i potarł kciukiem koniuszek członka Steve'a, rozcierając śliską wilgoć po całej główce. - To o wiele przyjemniejsze, kiedy ktoś inny cię dotyka, no nie? - szepnął znacząco prosto do ucha Steve'a.

\- Mocniej - mruknął błagalnie Steve i Danny spełnił tę prośbę.

Wiedział, że pierwszy raz nie potrwa długo, lecz mieli całą noc i cały weekend na dalsze zabawy. W tej chwili Danny rozkoszował się widokiem Steve'a, który odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu, oddychał nierówno i unosił biodra w rytm poruszającej się dłoni Danny'ego.

Danny widział, że Steve jest bliski spełnienia. - Nie powstrzymuj się - powiedział mu, przyspieszając tempo. - No dalej, przecież chcesz tego, chcesz nas. Dojdź dla mnie, Steve. Pokaż mi na co cię stać - zażądał.

Steve nie potrzebował większej zachęty i doszedł z krzykiem, tryskając pasemkami spermy.

\- O boże! - wyrwało się Danny'emu, kiedy obraz wyczerpanego i zasapanego Steve'a oraz świadomość, że to jego zasługa, okazały się nie do udźwignięcia i sam również eksplodował, a potem runął na łóżko obok swojego partnera. - Zobacz, mamo, bez trzymanki - zachichotał.

\- Nic nie mów.

Danny obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Steve'a. - No co, ty nic nie mówisz po seksie? Czemu zabraniasz mi mówić?

\- Danny, zamknij się.

\- Założę się, że przytulanie też jest zakazane.

\- O boże! - stęknął Steve, gdy na myśl o ponownym trzymaniu Danny'ego w ramionach jego zwiotczały członek zaczął się budzić do życia.

\- Już jesteś gotowy na drugą rundę? - zapytał Danny, zauważywszy drgnięcie penisa Steve'a.

\- Danny, daję słowo, że...

\- Że co? - Danny przekręcił się na bok, twarzą do Steve'a. - Że co zrobisz?

Steve odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego partnera. - Myślisz, że to była jednorazowa zachcianka? - spytał. - Nie przypuszczałem, że to będzie aż takie przyjemne.

\- Szczerze?

\- Mhm.

\- Jesteś jak narkotyk. - Dłoń Danny'ego przesunęła się powoli po piersi Steve'a. - Wystarczyło posmakować i już się uzależniłem.

\- Jeszcze nie wiesz jak smakuję - wtrącił Steve, szczerząc się w uśmiechu.

\- To prawda, ale mamy przed sobą całe dwa dni i dwie noce, a ja mam wobec ciebie pewne plany.

\- I takie myślenie mi się podoba.

 

____________________________________

* **A/N** : Słowa polityka Jamesa Bakera na Konwencji Republikanów dot. polityki zagranicznej w 1996r.

** Stormin' Norman - za [wiki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stormin%27_Norman): przydomek często nadawany każdemu o imieniu Norman, kogo uważa się za osobę o dynamicznej lub głupawej osobowości; przydomek ten nosił m.in. [amerykański generał Norman Schwarzkopf](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norman_Schwarzkopf)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Epilog

**Don’t bother running, you will only die tired** *   
_(Uciekanie nic nie da, najwyżej umrzesz zmęczony)_

 

Gwiżdżąc pod nosem, Danny wkroczył do siedziby Five-0.

\- Ktoś tu jest w wyśmienitym humorze jak na poniedziałkowy poranek - skomentował po cichu Chin, zwracając się do Kono. - Miejmy nadzieję, że to oznacza, że chłopaki naprawili swoje relacje.

\- Straszne rzeczy działy się przed weekendem. Nie chcę przez to jeszcze raz przechodzić - zgodziła się Kono.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie podziewa się Steve? - zapytał retorycznie Danny, rozglądając się po biurze. - Znowu się spóźnia.

Niespełna dwie minuty później niczym burza wpadł McGarrett. - Daniel, do mojego gabinetu, natychmiast! - zagrzmiał.

\- O, dzień dobry, szefie - wymamrotał Chin, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając się o stół, żeby zobaczyć najnowszy wybuch konfliktu pomiędzy Steve'em i Dannym. - Naprawdę liczyłem, że skończyli już z takimi przedstawieniami.

Kono wygrzebała ze swojej torebki opakowanie M&M'sów i podsunęła je Chinowi. - Myślę, że to ich gra wstępna - powiedziała, stając obok kuzyna, równie gotowa do oglądania interakcji obu mężczyzn.

\- Pan mnie wzywał? - spytał Danny, idąc za Steve'em do gabinetu i kładąc dużą kopertę na jego biurku.

\- Zamknij drzwi.

Danny uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już to wcześniej przerabiali. - Och, no weź - kiwnął głową w stronę China i Kono - wiesz, że oni i tak nas słyszą.

\- Mam to gdzieś - odparł zrzędliwie Steve.

\- Czy to było _"mam to gdzieś" otwórz drzwi_ czy _"mam to gdzieś" zamknij drzwi_? Bo chciałbym cię dokładnie zrozumieć, żebyś się znowu nie wkurzył, co nikomu nie wyjdzie na dobre.

\- Skończ z tą protekcjonalnością i zamknij te cholerne drzwi.

Z dramatycznym rozmachem Danny zamknął szklane drzwi. - Dobra, drzwi są zamknięte. To teraz gadaj: z czym masz problem?

\- Doskonale wiesz z czym mam problem.

\- Mówimy teraz o otarciach od dywanu, o nadmiernym zmęczeniu czy może o tym, że nie poszedłem na całość, bo twój dziewiczy tyłek musi najpierw przywyknąć do mojego pulsującego drąga?

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Ta wypowiedź bardzo dokładnie dotarła do China i Kono.

\- Mówiłem ci, że prędzej czy później znajdą wspólny język - oznajmił Chin, uśmiechając się z dumą.

\- Zgadzam się. To jest gra wstępna i zaraz będą szukać jakiegoś schowka, w którym mogliby zniknąć. Uwielbiam tę robotę - pisnęła z radości Kono.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

\- Proszę cię! - prychnął drwiąco Steve, ale dodał ostrzegawczo: - Danny, nie w biurze... - Niemniej na jego policzkach powoli zakwitły rumieńce, kiedy zauważył, że Chin i Kono przyglądają się im bezwstydnie.

\- Patrz się tutaj - zażądał Danny, ściągając uwagę Steve'a z powrotem na siebie. - Dlaczego nie w biurze? Daj spokój, Steven, dobrze wiem, że już wcześniej zabawiałeś się fantazją o zrobieniu tego na biurku. Przy okazji, kręci cię bycie przyłapanym? Bo to bardzo przejrzysty gabinet... Jesteś strasznie zboczonym SEALsem.

\- Przestań - syknął Steve i raptownie usiadł za biurkiem, próbując zapanować nad sobą.

\- No to o co ci chodziło?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.

Danny tylko się uśmiechnął. Rzeczywiście wiedział co ugryzło Steve'a. - Cóż mogę powiedzieć? Przyjechałem wcześnie, a jak ci wiadomo - musisz zjawić się wcześnie, jeśli chcesz zająć dobre miejsce parkingowe.

\- Ono jest moje, Danny.

\- Możesz odreagować swoją frustrację wieczorem na moim tyłku.

\- Skończ z tym!

\- Z czym mam skończyć? - spytał niewinnie Danny.

\- Przez ciebie nie mogę wstać - wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Steve.

Danny nachylił się blisko do niego. - Skarbie, kiedy z tobą skończę, nie będziesz w stanie usiąść.

Steve z trudem przełknął ślinę i zaczął się wiercić na swoim fotelu.

\- Czyżby twoje bojówki zrobiły się ciut za ciasne, partnerze? - Danny stanowczo świetnie się bawił.

Z nadzieją, że zmiana tematu go ocali, Steve zapytał: - Co jest w tej kopercie?

\- Nic ważnego.

\- Skoro to nic ważnego, to czemu mi nie powiesz?

\- A dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?

Steve wzruszył ramionami. - Bo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Czemu ty zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć?

\- Czemu po prostu nie podzielisz się wiedzą?

\- Aha, czyli powinienem się tym z tobą podzielić?

Steve skinął głową.

\- No dobra, sam zobacz. - Danny przesunął kopertę w stronę Steve'a.

Steve wyglądał jak dzieciak w Boże Narodzenie, kiedy rozrywał kopertę. A potem spojrzał na jej zawartość i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Umówiłem się, że namalują to dzisiaj na twoim miejscu parkingowym. Jestem pewien, że ktokolwiek to przeczyta, nie odważy się tam stanąć... łącznie ze mną!

Napis głosił: _Zarezerwowane. Uciekanie nic nie da, najwyżej umrzesz zmęczony._

Steve uśmiechnął się promiennie od ucha do ucha, na co Danny się roześmiał. Przynajmniej na tę chwilę wszystko w ich świecie było bez zarzutu.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

Chin i Kono obserwowali ten pokaz emocji rysujących się na twarzach obu mężczyzn.

\- Wygląda na to, że najgorsze mamy za sobą. Sprawiają wrażenie szczęśliwych - powiedział z uśmiechem Chin.

\- Czy motto SEALsów nie brzmi "jedynym łatwym dniem był dzień wczorajszy"? - zapytała Kono.

Chin westchnął. - W takim razie niech bogowie ulitują się nad naszymi duszami.

\- Święta racja - odparła Kono. - Święta racja.

 

____________________________________

* **A/N** : Cytat/motto SEALsów, ale przypisuje się to hasło także innym siłom militarnym.

 

 


End file.
